What Lies In The Locker Room
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a SLASH! Nathan/Clayton Clay Based on the events in Season 7. Clay is in love with Nathan, but how can he tell Nathan, or will he move on to someone else? Not good at summaries. Please comment and enjoy.
1. Nathan is my Fantasy!

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay (Clayton)

Chapter 1- Nathan is my Fantasy!

Clay was hard, rock hard. His cock was throbbing, but was continually denied pleasure due to his jeans. The reason for Clay to be so turned on was due to Nathan Scott. Nathan was everything, hot, built, handsome, and funny and did I mention hot? Nathan had just taken his top off for his commercial he was doing. God! Clay got an instant hard on. His breath hitched, and he began to sweat.

"I'm going to kill you!" Nathan said throwing his top at his sport manager. Clay flinched in surprise. While Nathan had his back to him, Clay let his eyes roll to the back of his head. Nathan's scent was still on his shirt, and Clay took a quick smell before Nathan noticed.

"Oh my fucking god!" Clay whispered under his breath. He then rubbed his hard cock, and instant pleasure began to flow through him.

"And roll camera's and action" The director said out load. Clay sighed, he couldn't wait. He got up and left for the bathroom. He entered, made sure no one was around, and then locked the door. Clay needed to get off, and get off now. He entered the cubicle and then quickly unzipped his zip, and pulled down his jeans and briefs. Clay's throbbing 8 inch cock bobbed upwards. Clay grasped his hard cock and began to jerk off. Up and down, harder and harder, faster and faster. Clay began to pant and sweat; he was loosing count of how many times he had jerked of to Nathan. He began to get lost in his fantasies. He rolled his head back and began to imagine Nathan down on his knees and sucking him off.

"Oh Fuck!" Clay screamed, trying to remember Nathan's hot built body. Clay moved his hand up and under his shirt and pinched his fat nipples, making it hard. His orgasm was coming; he felt his toes curl in his boots.

"Oh god, Nathan, suck me SUCK ME!" Clay roared, grunting and then coming hard, spurting his hot cum over his hand and on the toilet wall. Clay's nipple ached after being pinched. Panting he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his hand and the wall clean. Feeling light headed, and breathing very fast, Clay headed out of the toilet and made his way back to his seat. Nathan finished up his third take, and then made for his seat.

"You can't keep it in your pants can you?" Nathan asked.

Clay's heart skipped many beats, he looked over at Nathan.

"Sorry?"

"I know your secret!" Nathan said.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please comment and Rate, tell me if I should continue 


	2. How to resist the Temptations?

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay (Clayton)

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 2- How to resist the Temptations?

Clay gulped. Scared. Confused. How the hell did Nathan know? Wait he couldn't hear me in the bathroom could he? Clay shuddered. Nathan looked on, a smile on his face.

"Relax man!" He said patting Clay on the shoulder.

"You scared me!" Clay said, trying to crack a smile, and not be turned on by Nathan's hand on him.

"I realised that, but what I was going to say was, that girl Kylie, she wants you man" Nathan said, and he began to rub Clay's back.

"Oh, right, cool, great, see I've still got it" Clay said stuttering and getting hard on Nathan's touch.

"Anyway were going to be late to the party, so lets go" Nathan said getting up.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be there in a minute" He said. He got up and opened his phone, but it was suddenly taken from him.

"Kylie, what do you want?" He asked sighing.

"Nothing, but, this is my number, and I'll see you tonight, is 8 ok? She asked, running her hands up Clay's body. He let his head fall back.

"Make it 9 ok?" he said to her. She smiled.

"Ok, but you'll have to wait longer for this" she said, smiling.

"Wait for what?" Clay questioned her.

"Hahaha, this" and she grasped Clay cock, witch was still semi erect from Nathan's touch. Clay grunted.

"MMMM, she said you were big" Kylie said, but before Clay could ask Nathan returned.

"Come on, were late, fuck later" Nathan mumbled, and dragged Clay away. Laughing as he did so.

* * *

"God did you have to out shine everyone today Clay?" Haley asked, giving him a jealous look.

"Of course I did" Clay said smiling. Haley and Nathan exchanged looks, while Quinn laughed silently.

"How are you settling in?" Clay asked Quinn. Quinn looked up.

"I haven't had time to take in my surroundings" She said.

"Shit Quinn, let me show you your room" Haley said, getting up and pulling on her sister's hand.

"Ok" Quinn said smiling and leaving the too hot young men. There was silence between Nathan and Clay, both sipping on their beers, while watching the game of football on the patio.

"Wanna take a swim?" Nathan asked, putting his beer on the ground. Clay looked up, butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah but I have no bathers" He said, in a very disappointing voice. Nathan made a small laugh, he grinned and looked at Clay in amusement.

"Just go in your underwear, I am" Nathan said, and he pulled his shirt off. Nathan's body glistened in the light. His biceps were massive, and his pecs were huge. Not to mention his underarm hair and snail trail, god they were beautiful.

"Geeze Nate, since when did you have a 6 pack?" Clay asked trying to make conversation while he undid his shoelace.

"You been checking me out Clay? Didn't know you floated that way" Nathan smirked, while nodding his head, saying yes. Nathan was right about the first part and was on the right track with the second.

"Only you could turn me Nate" Clay said jokingly, while concentrating hard on Nathan, who laughed it off, and took his pants off, leaving him only in his briefs. Clay froze, he just gapped at Nathan's body, and he felt himself getting hard again. Lucky for Clay, Nathan didn't notice. Clay then proceeded to get undressed. He undone his shirt and just to show off, he flexed. Nathan looked up and grinned. Clay always liked to compare. Once he was finished Clay lowered himself into the pool.

"That good man?" Nathan asked, as Clay resurfaced from the water.

"Yeah, man I love your pool" He said. Nathan grabbed his and Clay's beer, and they drank in silence.

"Clay why do you only have one night stands, why not settle down with anyone?" Nathan asked. Clay wanted to laugh at this, and his answer would leave Nathan reeling.

"It's just easier to have one nighters, none of that relationship drama!" He said, looking intently at Nathan. Nathan went along with it. There was a sudden scream from down at the patio. Nathan suddenly turned in a way that seemed to hurt his shoulder.

"Owww, fuck!" Nathan moaned letting go of his beer, and rubbing his shoulder. Clay suddenly switched on, and swam over to Nathan to see what was wrong. Clay's first intention was to make sure his client was ok, his second was to make sure Nathan was ok.

"Are you ok, what's wrong? Why are you holding your shoulder?" Clay asked all these questions at once.

"Calm down man I'm fine, my shoulder is just saw from practice" Nathan said moaning.

"Well you need to cut back, I mean it" Clay sighed then continued. "Is there anything you want, anything I can do?" He asked out of concern.

"Yeah can you _massage_ it for me?" Nathan asked. There was a pause and a long silence between them. Clay couldn't breath, or move or speak. Could he finally be able to touch Nathan, feel his skin, and even look after him.

"Clay?" Nathan spoke out. Clay closed his eyes, and then nodded.

"Yeah sure" he nodded. Clay took a deep breath and pulled his hands up and out of the water and reached over to Nathan's shoulder. His hand descended onto Nathan's shoulder. Nathan felt the warmth of Clay's hand, he shuddered, and so did Clay. Nathan's shoulder felt so nice, he could feel the muscles tense and move under his touch. Clay's cock began to grow. He was so turned on by the situation, he just couldn't imagine how much harder he could get if he was pressed up against Nate. Clay slowly began to massage Nathan's shoulder, slow and tender. Nathan then let out a small moan.

"That feels really good Clay" Nathan said quietly. Clay responded by pressing harder. His cock was getting very hard now.

"Dose anywhere else hurt?" Clay asked. Nathan turned around and faced Clay. They looked at each other. Eyes connecting, there chemistry was sparkling.

"All over aches" Nathan whispered. Clay stuttered, his hand left Nathan's shoulder and went to the small of his back, slowly and very slowly the floated together. Nathan's cock started to grow, slowly growing to its peek.

"What are we dong?" Clay asked. He was very scared, and so turned on, beyond belief. Nathan couldn't explain it, he would have blamed the alcohol and the lack of sex with Haley, but no one could deny that the chemistry wasn't there.

"I don't know, but dose this feel…" Nathan began.

"Right?" Clay answered for him. Nathan nodded. The gap between there lips were mere centre meters apart. Clay could smell the alcohol on Nathan's breath.

"Nathan" Clay whispered "We can't"

"I know" he whispered back.

Clay was all giddy in the head, he couldn't breathe, and his cock was so hard, hard that it hurt. There lips were just about to touch when the back door opened, and Haley, Quinn, Brooke and Julian emerged, laughing and smiling. None of them noticed Clay and Nathan's close encounter.

"How's the pool?" Quinn asked while Brooke and Julian kissed. Nathan quickly got up and out of the pool, the water dripping of him, his abs glisten in the light. Clay drank the rest of his drink.

"Clay is you need some underwear, just go and get some of Nate's, you don't mind do you honey?" Haley asked, turning round to kiss him.

"Sure thanks Hals, Nate" Clay said getting out of the pool, and making his way to the house.

* * *

Clay entered Nathan and Haley's bedroom. It was big, very big. He located the dresser and made for it. The pictures there caught his attention. One was of Nathan, Haley and Jamie, then one of Nathan and Haley's wedding, not to mention the others of Brooke and Peyton, and the other hot Scott. Lucas. Clay smiled to himself. He continued on the row of photos and then found one of himself and Nate. Clay smiled.

"You're so hot" He said running his finger of Nathan's face. Clay used to always wonder when he started to feel for Nathan, and of course it was when Nathan came out of the showers in only a towel, by then Clay was hot for Nathan. He looked around the room again for any more photos, and he found the time instead.

"Shit 8:30" Clay had Kylie coming around at 9:00 for an obvious fuck session. Clay opened one of the draws and straight away found Nathan's jocks and briefs. Suddenly he felt very horny again, and chose the jocks over the briefs. Clay first put the jocks to his nose and smelled them. God how he was turned on. He began to rub his cock, the pleasure radiating of him. He reluctantly stoped rubbing himself and pulled his semi wet briefs down. His hard cock coming to life after freeing itself. But Clay was not alone. Nathan looked on from the doorframe.

* * *

"So Quinn, how's David?" Haley asked while sipping on her drink. Quinn hesitated before answering.

"Yeah the usual, he's working on a doco right now?" She said looking on at the game still being played out on the patio.

"How's your life Hals?" She asked. Haley smiled for the first time in ages.

"Do be honest I miss being a teenager?" She said. Quinn nodded.

"I'm going to go and see Nathan" She said getting up and leaving Quinn behind.

Nathan was transfixed by a naked Clay, his cock was hard and his who body, pecs and all were to die for. Nathan tore his eyes away, just as Clay turned to put the jocks on. He saw a leaving Nathan. Clay was left very embarrassed.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please comment and Rate; tell me if I should continue


	3. Hiding from the Truth: Part 1

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay (Clayton)

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 3- Hiding from the Truth: Part 1.

Clay left the party rather red, and horny. He drove to his house that was only two blocks down. He killed the engine and made way for the front door, pulling his keys out, and then turning the hallway lights on; Clay strolled down towards the kitchen and made a brandy. He slowly drank the brandy and made for his back porch. He looked out over the vast terrace and over to the ocean, thinking back to the moment he and Nathan had just shared.

"He wanted it" Clay said to himself. "He wanted to kiss me, just as much as I wanted to" Clay drank more brandy. "But it would never work out, and I can't do that to Haley, and Jamie" Clay felt the sadness of his reality flow over him, he closed his eyes in anger. "But Nathan was watching me change" Clay continued to say to himself. He reached down and grabbed his bulging cock, giving it a few good strokes. Clay moaned, thinking back to when he was touching Nathan's skin, feeling his breath on his own. Soon Clay's cock began to grow to full erection that was until he was interrupted by his phone. Cursing, Clay answered his phone.

"No, Mr Scott is bust on the 28th and the 29th, you make it the 30th and set up a contract, then I will run it by him" Clay said talking back to the man on the phone. The door bell rang, and Clay jogged to it.

"No $20,000 and up, no less" He said opening the door and forget who was coming over, as Kylie marched in, giving Clay a wink.

"Ok, you give me the contracts tomorrow and I'll contact Mr. Scott" Clay said, then he shut his phone with a snap. Walking into the kitchen Clay spotted Kylie finishing of his brandy.

"Hey baby" she said, looking the hot stud up and down. Clay grinned and walked slowly up to her.

"So, who recommended you to me?" Clay chuckled quietly. Kylie smiled and moved her lips to Clays and kissed him passionately. Clay endured it, while Kylie kissed him. Clay broke of the kiss, much to Kylie's displeasure.

"Rachel, Rachel Gatina" Kylie said moving in for another kiss. Clay couldn't kiss her again, due to the shock that Rachel actually recommended him, and also due to fact that Clay would throw up if he had to kiss Kylie again.

"I'm not really into kissing" Clay muttered, looking down at Kylie.

"That's ok, I can turn you on by other means" She said and Kylie then bent down on her knees in front of Clay's crotch. She grasped his still semi hard cock.

"Oh, I see you're already ready" She said. Clay smirked knowing well that Kylie did not cause his erection. She undid his button and pulled down the zipper. The cold air chilled Clay's thighs, making the hairs stand on end. Kylie bit her lips and began to grope Clay's cock. He moaned and let his head fall back as she began to jerk his cock off.

"Is that good baby?" She asked, looking up at Clay.

"Actually yeah" Clay moaned and letting out slow breaths.

"Actually what do you mean by that?" she questioned as she pulled down Clay's briefs.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Clay said. He looked down as Kylie grasped his thick member and began to pump him.

"O, FAUCK" Clay moaned out, his hand came around and grasped the counter top.

"Feels good hey?" she said. "Do you want me to blow you?" she asked seductively while blowing on Clay's throbbing wet cock.

"If you want" He said panting.

"I want baby, and I know you do or you will!" Kylie smiled one last time, before she engulfed all of Clay's 8 inch cock. Gagging a little, she used her tongue and ran it up the underside of Clay's cock.

"HOLLY SHIT!!" Clay exclaimed. He grasped the back of her blond hair. She continued to make slurping sounds, and Clay was trying so hard to get harder. He began to think of Nathan in Kylie's position. Clay's hand would be fisted into the back of Nathan's short brown hair. Nathan's mouth would be wrapped around his cock, and brushing up to Clay's blond/brown pupes. Clay's legs began to buckle at the thought, his orgasm approaching fast. Kylie continued to deep throat Clay.

"Yes, I'm coming" Clay moaned out, and making his knuckles go white due to the pressure of how hard he was holding onto the bench top.

"Come for me Clay" Kylie said looking up and jerking Clay off.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRR, YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, Keep going, FUCK" Clay moaned thrashing his hips into Kylie's hand. Clay's orgasm hit, and hot spurts of cum burst out of Clay's cock, and flew at Kylie who tried to swallow as much as she could. Clay focused on her, and imagined Nathan swallowing his cum.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Clay muttered, while panting hard, feeling guilty for imagining Nathan sucking him off.

"That's ok hon. but I would like to be repaid" She said winking and smiling. Clay understood that she wanted sex, he could do it, and he's been doing it for years now.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom" Clay said nodding down the hall.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" She said licking her lips.

"Can I do this? God it's so hard to stay hard" Clay sighed. He turned and walked down to the bedroom.

­

"Nathan stop moving" Haley yawned.

"Sorry Hales, I just can't sleep" Nathan moaned and looked over at his wife in the darkness.

"Hales, sorry to ask, but are you in the mood for sex?" Nathan questioned her.

"WHAT?" Haley asked getting up to look at her husband.

"Sorry I'm just really horny for you" Nathan said smirking, and running his hand up Haley's arm.

"It's 12 at night and you want to have sex?" Haley said to Nathan. Nathan nodded.

"No, I'm really not in the mood, and I have no energy" she said.

"Well how about I just get you off?" Nathan asked as he groped Haley's breast.

"Nathan, no, im not in the mood, if you want to get off, go and masturbate" Haley growled.

Nathan sighed and got up and headed for the bathroom, pulling his pants down and jerking his 9 incher till completion. He exploded his load all over his hand, and Nathan's last thought before he came was his and Clay's encounter that night. Nathan was left reeling; did he just get off on the thought of another man?

TO BE CONTINUED….

Please comment and tell me if I should continue.

Next Chapter (Part 2)

Clay comes to the realisation that he is in love with Nathan.

And Nathan does all he can to avoid Clay.

Plus coming soon, who returns to sweep one of the Tree Hill Girls off her feet.


	4. Hiding from the Truth: Part 2

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay (Clayton)

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 4- Hiding from the Truth: Part 2.

Clay pounded hard into Kylie. She moaned out load, meeting his movements.

"Fuck, yes, more!" Kylie screamed out, her head rolling around. Clay only grunted in response, his cock sliding in and out of Kylie. Clay tried his hardest to concentrate on staying hard. He imagined his cock sliding in and out of Nathan's tight and hairy but. Clay moaned at the thought. He wanted to pull out of Kylie's vagina and pound his hard cock into her tight ass, but thought it would be too awkward. Instead, Clay imagined Nathan beneath him, trying to keep up the act.

"Yes, yes, Oh god YES" Kylie screamed out, her legs jerking. She came hard, and fast, Clay wanted this to end, so he pretended to cum as well.

"Fuck, yes" He lied and faked his orgasm.

"Yes baby, yes" Kylie moaned and smiled. Clay pulled out quickly to hide the noticeable absence of cum in the condom. Clay sighed as he entered the bathroom to have a shower. Clay let the water run down his body, rinsing himself of off the germs from Kylie. Clay's cock was still hard from the thoughts of Nathan. Clay's hand found its way to his stiff member, grasping it, and slowly stroking himself.

"I'm gay"

"I'm into guys"

"I'm into Nathan"

"I'm in love with Nathan Scott" Clay whispered, while exploding into his hands, and letting his tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm going to tell Nathan, tonight"

* * *

"You can see yourself out, I have to meet someone" Clay said to Kylie while finding a clean shirt and putting some aftershave on.

"Meet someone?.. And 2 in the morning?" Kylie questioned.

"Yeah, thanks for... tonight" Clay muttered the last word, as he departed his bedroom, and whipping out his mobile to text Nathan to meet him.

* * *

Nathan's phone went off, waking him up quickly, he grabbed it, rubbed his eyes trying to see through the sleep in his eyes.

_Nathan can you meet be down by the waft in 20? I really need to discuss what happened this evening, and among other things. C_

Nathan moaned, he put his face into his hands, thinking things over. The light from the bathroom was straining his eyes, as he washed water over his face. He stared at himself, his tight white wife beater making his muscles bulge.

"What could he want?" He said to himself.

* * *

"You can't deny it, something happened in the pool earlier today" a voice in Nathan's head was saying.

"Fuck, what's going on?" Nathan cried out, his stomach going into over drive.

"Ok, something might have been there, but it was probably just sexual tension" Nathan tried to convince himself.

"Clay can't be into me, I can't be into him, can I?" Nathan sighed, and looked behind to Haley.

"I love my wife...."

* * *

Nathan made his way down to the waft 15 minutes later, Clay was already waiting for him.

"Clay what do you want to talk about?" Nathan asked stopping just 5 feet from the man before him.

"You know what" Clay said, stopping and putting his hands into his hair. Nathan winced.

"No I don't, you care to enlighten me?" Nathan said rather impatiently.

"God Nate, wasn't it obvious?" Clay said giving Nathan a questionable look.

"No its not, and can you please tell me, it's late and I'm tired" Nathan said. Clay groaned, clearly frustrated.

"Fuck Nate, we nearly _**kissed**_!" Clay sneered. Nathan screwed up his eyes when Clay said that.

"What the fuck, we did not" Nathan said lying to himself.

"Stop it Nathan, you know it, and pulse, if Haley, Brooke and Julian never interrupted us, we would off, maybe done even more" Clay babbled out.

"What? Done what Clay, nothing would or did happen" Nathan said back.

"It could and it nearly did" Clay said walking towards Nathan.

"Why are you doing this?" Nathan asked, standing still while Clay continued to walk up to Nathan, until he stopped right at Nathan.

"Why?" Clay asked Nathan nodded, he could feel Clay's breath on his lips. They were mere centimetres apart. Both men's hearts beating furiously fast.

"I'm gay Nathan, and I'm in love... _**I'm in love with you**_!" Clay whispered. Nathan nearly fell over, his legs going into the form of jelly.

"You what" he said, his mind going blank.

"I love you, so much" And Clay's lips then descended onto Nathan's. Their lips mounded together. Clay moaned into the kiss, his dreams finally coming true. Nathan couldn't believe it was so good. Their hands went all over each other's backs. Nathan deepened the kiss buy putting his tongue deeper into Clay's mouth, trying to get more feelings. They broke the kiss off.

"Nathan what was that?" Clay moaned out and licking his lips tasting Nathan's sweet mouth.

"I don't know but, I really liked it" Nathan said as he kissed Clay again.

* * *

Haley picked up her mobile and dialled the number, and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello" said the person.

"Hey, it's me, I know it's late but, do you want to meet up today?" Haley said quietly.

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"I'll text you the time, and this time how about Charlotte? Tree Hill's to public" Haley said.

"Sure, I'll see you later"

"Ok bye" Haley muttered, hanging up the phone and making her way to Jamie's room. She looked in on her son, sighing and trying to figure out her situation. Little did Haley know that her husband Nathan was right now making out with another guy.

"Wait, Clay, shit I can't Haley, Jamie, I'm really sorry, call me tomorrow" Nathan said, leaving a very confused Clay.

Nathan entered the house, and made way for the stairs.

"Nathan? Where have you been?" Haley asked when Nathan entered the bedroom.

"I was, shooting some hoops, what are you still doing up?" Nathan asked pulling his shirt off.

"Getting some food" Haley lied.

"Ok, night" he said. Both laid in bed, facing the other way, silently. Nathan was very hard from making out with Clay, and Haley was feeling very sinful.

* * *

Clay meanwhile, lay on the beach, stretched out, relaying the latest events.

"I told Nathan I loved him, he kissed me" Clay smiled. Suddenly his phone when off. In a few hours Nathan would wake up to find his life turned upside down, by some stuck up bitch claiming Nathan has knocked her up! The day started strange, and ended stranger.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Please comment! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.

Next Chapter:

Haley's mystery caller is revealed.

Nathan and Clay come to terms about what's going on between them.


	5. Trouble, Trouble, Double, Trouble

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay (Clayton)

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 5- Trouble, trouble, double trouble.

Haley fixed Jamie and Nathan's breakfast, setting out the two plates and two glasses, her phone suddenly vibrating in her pocket. Her heart beating fast as her flash back of last night's phone call haunted her.

"_Hello" _

"_Hey, it's me, I know it's late but, do you want to meet up today?" Haley said quietly._

"_Yeah sure, what time?" _

"_I'll text you the time, and this time how about Charlotte? Tree Hill's to public" Haley said._

"_Sure, I'll see you later"_

"_Ok bye"_

Taking in deep breaths Haley opened her phone and read the message:

_I can't wait to see your sexy ass Mrs Haley James... scott"_

A smile sneaked across her face, making her smile for once.

"Hi momma" Jamie said, climbing up and onto the stool.

"Oh, honey you scared me" Haley said putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Sorry momma" Jamie said as he downed his toast. Haley smiled and ruffled her hands through Jamie's blond hair.

"Momma.... don't..... get off" Jamie said trying to dodge his mum. Nathan walked in through the lounge room. A newspaper in his hand. Haley felt sick as soon as she noticed the paper.

"Nathan, I know" Haley said straight away, looking her husband in the eye. Nathan froze completely frozen in his steps, heart racing, Nathan immediately remembered what happened between him and Clay, and immediate flashback racing through Nathan's mind.

"_Why?" Clay asked Nathan nodded, he could feel Clay's breath on his lips. They were mere centimetres apart. Both men's hearts beating furiously fast._

"_I'm gay Nathan, and I'm in love... __**I'm in love with you**__!" Clay whispered. Nathan nearly fell over, his legs going into the form of jelly._

"_You what" he said, his mind going blank._

"_I love you, so much" And Clay's lips then descended onto Nathan's. Their lips mounded together. Clay moaned into the kiss, his dreams finally coming true. Nathan couldn't believe it was so good. Their hands went all over each other's backs. Nathan deepened the kiss buy putting his tongue deeper into Clay's mouth, trying to get more feelings. They broke the kiss off._

"_Nathan what was that?" Clay moaned out and licking his lips tasting Nathan's sweet mouth._

"_I don't know but, I really liked it" Nathan said as he kissed Clay again. _

Nathan's chest was rising up and down very fast.

"Haley" Nathan began before he was cut off.

"Did you sleep with her?" Haley demanded.

"Wait what" Nathan asked confused beyond belief.

"You haven't read the article yet?" She asked. Nathan looked on confused. Jamie sat up, listening with intent.

"Jamie go get ready for school" Nathan said, trying to get his son out of the room.

"Dad its Sunday" Jamie said smiling. Haley turned and gave Jamie a stern look. He took the message and left for his room muttering something about feeding Chester.

"So you haven't read the paper?" Haley asked taking it out of Nathan's grasp. On the front cover was a picture of Nathan and a woman, the headline reading:

"_Exclusive,_

_Nathan Scott, a basketball start's love child!"_

Nathan looked on in horror, speechless and confused.

"So who is she?" Haley asked.

* * *

Clay and Nathan sprinted up the beach, running as fast as they could, the sun's rays shining down on their tanned skin, making them sweet, showing their bulging muscles. Nathan let out one more spurt of energy, screaming as he passed Clay, letting out all of his frustrations that have occurred that morning. Many people turning to look for the source of the groaning.

"Nate, talk to me" Clay panted out, after finally catching up to Nathan.

"I've got some bitch blabbering her mouth off that I made a love chid with her, and offcourse how can I not forget out little make out session at 2 in the morning" Nathan said whispering a sneer to Clay, who blushed a little.

"About that" Clay started.

"Look Clay, I can't do this right now" Nathan sighed.

"I was talking about the blabbering bitch" Clay said to Nathan who lowered his head in embarrassment.

"What are we going to do Clay?"

"Just let it roll over, don't let it get to you, and remember that this thing happens to celebrities all off the time" Clay said, his hand grasped Nathan's shoulder, rubbing his bulging muscles. Nathan gasped as both of Clay's hands now grasped Nathan's shoulders, and massaging the tanned muscle. Nathan moaned as Clay's body flushed against Nathan's back.

"What about Haley and Jamie" Nathan sighed as Clay worked on Nathan's back.

"What about Haley and Jamie? How are they doing?" Clay asked, massaging more of Nathan's back. He was getting very horny with his body being pressed up to Nathan. Nathan could feel Clay's cock growing, and it only spurred Nathan's on too.

"Clay not here" Nathan moaned.

"Why? No one knows us" Clay muttered to Nathan, moving himself against Nathan's back.

"SHIT!" Nathan said, pushing Clay away from him. Clay was very confused until he saw Quinn.

"Hey dumb and dumber" she said flirtatiously towards Clay.

"Hey" Clay said back, giving Quinn one of hit to die for smiles.

"Nice day huh?" Quinn smiled back to Clay, she walked away showing off her perfect ass.

"Dude, nice cover up, but I now know which way you swing" Nathan said smirking, and patting Clay on the shoulder.

"So about us... this?" Clay said, he pointed towards Nathan himself.

Clay, I don't know what this is, but I'm married, I have a child, and I could possibly have a massive fight ahead of me with this bitch.

"Nathan just let it out" Clay said rubbing Nate's arm.

"So what happens now" Clay continued after a short pause.

"Nothing's going to happen Clay... I'm in love with Haley" Nathan said moving out of Clay's reach.

"But you felt something, right...?" Clay said trying to reassure Nathan and himself.

"No, yes, I can't explain it" Nathan said lying down on the sand.

"Nathan I'm just as confused as you are" Clay said, leaning down and lying next to Nathan.

"Easy for you to say, you knew you liked guys, you don't have a wife, a child or some accusations" Nathan retorted back, sitting up and looking at Clay.

"Wow, that's harsh Nate, just because I'm not settled doesn't make it just as hard!" Clay said glaring back.

"Sorry" Nathan mumbled.

"But no, I don't know what I'm feeling, to a point I liked it, but I'm married this can't work" Nathan said putting his hands through his hair.

"Come here" Clay said pulling Nathan up with his and walking off towards the car. Once in the car Clay lent forward and captured his lips with Nathan's for the 3rd time ever. There kiss was passionate, and intense. Nathan moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of having Clay's taste in his mouth. Clay's hand came around and pulling on Nathan's head and deepening the kiss. The kiss was interrupted. Nathan moaned when Clay pulled away. Kylie was ringing, and to some small extent Nathan was glad she interrupted the kiss before too much happened.

"Are you going to answer that?" Nathan questioned, looking at the phone in Clay's hand.

"No" Clay smiled as leaned in for another searing kiss. Nathan greeted him with hesitation. His hands moving around Clay's jaw, his facial hair prickling Nathan's fingers. The kiss broke again, their heads leaning against each other, their breath meeting.

"Come over tonight, we can talk" Nathan said, his breathing becoming very fast.

"What about Haley, and Jamie, Quinn?" Clay said looking deep into Nathan's eyes.

"Haley is going to Charlotte for a meeting about the label, Jamie is staying the night at Skills, and Quinn will be over at David's" Nathan said as his hands sprawled down and along Clay's muscled arms.

"Ok, sure" Clay said as their lips crashed against each other's again, Clay desperate for contact, and Nathan experimenting. Once the kiss was broken, Nathan began to start the car.

"I'm goanna take a swim, to err.. settle something down" Clay smirked as he left the car. Nathan smirked as he looked down at Clay's very obvious erection. Once he was out of site, Nathan began to cry, he was so confused about what just happened.

"I really like Clay, I love kissing him, I want to touch him" Nathan muttered to himself.

* * *

Haley packed her belongings and left the house, she left a note for Nathan on the kitchen bench. She got out her phone and texted her companion.

"_I'm on my way, Haley xo"_

Several hours later Haley arrived at her destination.

* * *

Nathan opened the front door as soon as the bell rang, a towel lay low on his hips. Clay had decided to come around earlier, and as a result Nathan was still getting ready.

"Oh, I mean, sorry, wow, you're so hot" Clay said, looking Nathan up and down as he admired his athletic body.

"Beer, wine food?" Nathan asked as he entered the kitchen.

"All: Clay said as he continued to eye Nathan up and down. Nathan felt a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry again" Clay said.

"No your fine" Nathan stuttered. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm going to get dressed" Nathan said pointing up towards the bedroom. Clay nodded, and watched Nathan as he left the room.

* * *

Haley entered the hotel room, a man was sitting on the couch, a class of wine in his hand.

"Sorry 'I'm late" she said.

"You're good, although _**Chris Keller**_ couldn't wait much longer" Chris smiled as his and Haley's lips met.

* * *

Nathan arrived back down into the family room, the mood in the room has changed, candles and mood music now got his attention.

"Clay what is going on?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"Kiss me" Clay whispered from behind him. Nathan jumped in fear, but was suddenly brought back to his sense as Clay and Nathan his the sofa hard, lips smashing together.

TO BE CONTINUED........

Please comment and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Just to let everyone know, I won't be updating the story for about 3 to 4 weeks time, as I have to start studying for Exams, so sorry but the story will be updated in 3 to 4 weeks time, so I hope you enjoyed my small cliff-hangers.

Next Chapter:

Are Nathan and Clay over before they even began?

Who finds out about Haley and Chris?

Who will leave?


	6. Always?

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay (Clayton)

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 6- Always?.....

Lips met lips, exchanging tastes. Teeth occasionally touching, grinding, tongues adventuring into new and comfortable territory. Moaning could be heard around the room, bouncing off the walls. Hips moved in comparison with one another, the obvious hard on being recognised by both men. Clay was on top Nathan, slowly moving his hips into Nathan's getting a satisfying moan from the older male. Their eyes locked, searching for the answer that both men had on their faces. _"Should we be doing this" _Nathan analysed Clay's face, he could see the desperation pinned to him. Nathan new his face looked confused. _"Hell he was confused"_ He felt a terrible guilt for the deception he was committing. Clay did to, he knew Nathan was torn, weather to continue and obey his dick, or do the sensible thing and think it through. Nathan gave in to his dick, he leaned up forward, his hand moving around Clay's head, pulling on the curls and putting his face closer to his. The kiss was passionate, Nathan's lips moulded perfectly with Clay's. Clay answered the kiss back with just as much enthusiasm and passion, his tongue coming out to play as he ventured into Nathan's mouth, he could taste the sweet taste of mint in Nathan's breath. Nathan became completely lost in the kiss, he gave it his all, he let his tongue explore Clay's, and he could taste a small amount of liquor in his breath. Clay let out a moan the moment Nathan's tongue came in contact with his own. Nathan smiled knowing he had caused Clay's moan of pleasure. Nathan was never this turned on, not even when with Haley, or even when having sex with her, Clay was different, this was different Nathan thought as Clay moved his hips to come in contact with his own, causing Nathan to moan in pleasure, wanting Clay to do it again. Obeying without any verbal go ahead Clay did it again. His hard member rubbing at Nathan's wet dripping cock. Nathan wanted to continue but something was stopping him.

"Clay" Nathan muttered. Clay froze, his actions stopping immediately.

"Yes" He looked down at Nathan, his face showing his thoughts. Nathan locked with his eyes for the second time that night.

"You need to go" he began to push Clay of off him. Clay was very confused and fell of the couch landing on the floor with a thump.

"What, why, what's wrong, have I done something?" Clay asked question after question. Nathan sighed, putting his face into his open hands.

"I can't do this, I have a wife a child"

"I know you keep reminding me!" Clay said getting rather annoyed with Nathan's excuses.

"I'M NOT GAY" Nathan screamed, the frustration getting the better of him. Nathan got up and leaned against the kitchen counter. Clay stood, and observed the broken young man before him. Part of Clay understood Nathan's predicament, and couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for his situation, not to mention Renee and her accusations. Clay made for Nathan, his hands clasped onto his shoulders, trying to massage, and calm Nathan down.

"Babe I'm here for you" Before Clay could comprehend what happened, Nathan had turned around, and made sure his fist came into contact with Clay's face. Clay stumbled and fell to the floor, clutching his face and feeling the blood run down his chin.

"GET OUT" Nathan bellowed, his anger to the max, clearly showing the Scott family temper.

Clay nodded and left, closing the door, and let the tears roll down his eyes, not due to the pain in his face, but due to Nathan breaking his heart. All Clay could hear inside the house was the smashing of glass, as Nathan smashed the picture frame of him and Haley at their senior Prom.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**Next Chapter:**

Who finds out about Haley and Chris.

Who leaves Tree Hill.

Can Clay forgive Nathan, and can Nathan overcome his sexuality.

Please comment, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

Exams are over, so I will be uploading new chapters over the coming weeks/months, I have a good idea where the story is heading, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	7. and Forever?

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay (Clayton)

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 7-.....and Forever?

Chris pounded hard into Haley, she moaned, begging Chris to go on, harder and faster. The rhythm of their hips coinciding with one another. Chris thrusted harder as his climax was nearing, Haley only egged him on by her loud groaning. The two finally climaxed, Chris coming hard into Haley and vice versa. Panting hard, they lay still together, sleep soon coming to the both of them.

* * *

The sun sneaked its way into the room, making it a bright orange colour. Haley stirred and woke, she looked over and stared at Chris, she extended her arm out and rubbed his hair, and then noticed the clock behind him.

"FUCK I'M LATE" Chris woke suddenly as the blanked was thrown of him.

"Haley?" he asked, looking over at Haley who was putting her bra back on, as well as her skirt.

"I'm late, Nathan will be wondering where I am, look 6 missed calls" Haley shouted looking at her phone.

"Don't go, have breakfast, stay with me" Chris pleaded, standing up to reveal his naked self.

"No, I can't, Nathan" Haley stuttered as she broke down in tears, falling into Chris's arms.

"Haley, everything will sort its self out" Chris said, holding her tighter.

"I'm cheating on him, my husband" she moaned. Chris paused before he said anything.

"Who do you want to be with?" Haley stopped cry for a second to look Chris deep in the eyes.

* * *

Brooke left the Charlotte Bobcats' office, looking quite happy with herself. She had just landed a great deal, as the Charlotte Bobcats will now be a sponsor of Clothes over Bro's, she put her briefcase into the car and proceeded to get in when she noticed a car parked across the street in a rundown hotel. Brooke instantly realised it was Haley's car. But what was an even bigger shock was what was to happen next. Haley opened the hotel door, was about to leave before she was wrapped up by Chris's arm and brought in for a deep kiss. Brooke dropped her keys in complete shock for A: Haley was cheating on Nathan. B: She was kissing him and C: It was Chris Keller! Brooke was left shocked. What could she do? Nathan had to know. But little did they know Nathan had done some of his own deception.

**Next Chapter:**

Is this the end of Nathan and Haley?

Who did Haley choose, Nathan or Chris?

What will Brooke Do?

Is Clay about to move on with someone else?

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**Hey,**

Please comment and tell me what you think. I know Chapters 6 and 7 are short compared to the others, but I have had a writer's block for the middle of the story, but I now have a huge sub plot to go with the main story, so look out for it in the next couple of chapters.


	8. Sometimes the Golden couple don’t make I

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay (Clayton) Clay/Julian

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 8- Sometimes the Golden couple don't make to the end.

"Hello, any one home?" Haley asked out loud as she entered her mansion of a home. As she walked down the hall towards the family room, she stopped as she made level with the mirror, quickly adding more lipstick, and fixing her hair to make look less, sexed over, satisfied and crossing her fingers that it looked convincing she entered the family room. Nathan was not there, nor was Jamie, looking around confused, Haley decided a good cup of coffee was all she needed. The first thing she noticed on the bench was two glasses of wine, one full, the other half empty, but the next thing Haley noticed was the TV guide, and this pushed all questioning idea's about the two glasses out of her mind, highlighted in red was Dan's TV show. That Renee bitch was going to be talking on national television about Nathan's dirty secrets. Feeling her blood boil, Haley ditched the coffee and moved on to the brandy. The front door suddenly slammed shut, in shock, Haley dropped the bottle of brandy, causing the contents to spill all over the bench and onto the floor.

"HALEY?" The woman screamed out.

"Brooke?" Haley questioned rising her eyebrows in confusion as to why Brooke screamed her name out. Once Brooke entered the family room, Haley noticed how livered she was.

"Brooke what's going on, is everything ok?" Haley asked. Brooke did a half smile and began to walk towards Haley.

"Is everything ok?" she half laughed, she was now face to face with Haley. "You tell me"

"Brooke, I don't understand what you mean"

"You lying _**bitch**_!" Brooke hissed as her hand came in contact with Haley's face, giving her one of the hardest slaps she could master. Haley doubled back, clutching her face. But before Haley could retaliate Brooke stepped in.

"I saw _**you!**_" Brooke screamed. Haley was looking away, her chest tightened. She was caught out.

"You were kissing Chris fucking Keller! How could you Haley, Nathan is your husband, you have a child, how could you cheat on him?" Brooke roared out, at Haley, who still was looking away, tears balling down her eyes.

"He destroyed your marriage last time, and now it happened again"

"I know" Haley whispered back.

"I'm giving you 24 hours to tell Nathan, or _**I will**_" Brooke sneered, as she turned to leave.

"You have no right to threaten me" Haley said, finally looking up, a distinctive slap mark making her check red.

"You're not in any position to argue Haley, cheating on Nathan is wrong! And you need to fix it" Brooke said as she turned to leave, and slamming the front door as she left, in frustration Haley picked up her glass and threw it across the room, it shattered the moment it touched the wall. Haley lent against the fridge and cried.

* * *

1 Day Earlier.

Clay and Nathan were making out on the couch.

"I can't do this, I have a wife a child"

"I know you keep reminding me!" Clay said getting rather annoyed with Nathan's excuses.

"I'M NOT GAY" Nathan screamed, the frustration getting the better of him. Nathan got up and leaned against the kitchen counter. Clay stood, and observed the broken young man before him. Part of Clay understood Nathan's predicament, and couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for his situation, not to mention Renee and her accusations. Clay made for Nathan, his hands clasped onto his shoulders, trying to massage, and calm Nathan down.

"Babe I'm here for you" Before Clay could comprehend what happened, Nathan had turned around, and made sure his fist came into contact with Clay's face. Clay stumbled and fell to the floor, clutching his face and feeling the blood run down his chin.

"GET OUT" Nathan bellowed, his anger to the max, clearly showing the Scott family temper.

Clay nodded and left, closing the door, and let the tears roll down his eyes, not due to the pain in his face, but due to Nathan breaking his heart. All Clay could hear inside the house was the smashing of glass, as Nathan smashed the picture frame of him and Haley at their senior Prom.

Clay got in his car as fast as he could. The tears going down his face like a waterfall.

"He hates me" Clay said to himself.

"I have ruined any chances with him" Clay moaned as the tears became over whelming. He didn't want to go home, he was alone, Tric was coming up on his left, he decided to pull up and have a drink. He entered the club and made way for the bar. Chase nodded in his direction.

"Clay, what can I- are you ok?" he asked Clay who had the very obvious look that he was upset.

"I'm fine Chase, just a shot, actually make it two" Clay said sitting at the bar, and putting his face into his hands"

"Rough night?" some said. Clay looked up, it was Julian, Brooke's boyfriend.

"You could say that" Clay said as Chase handed the two shots to Clay.

"Do you mind?" Julian asked looking in the direction of the shot.

"No, go ahead" Clay said as he watched Julian down the shot. Clay downed his as well.

"So what's your story?" Clay asked.

"Woman, two of them actually" Julian responded. "You?" Clay hesitated, quickly thinking that telling the truth would be awkward, so he decided to play along and use Quinn as his problem.

"Yeah, woman too" Clay sighed and order two more shots.

A good solid 3 hours had passed, both men were very drunk, and talking absolutely crap, and they were becoming steadily louder. Chase had asked them 4 times to be quiet, and in the end had to ask them to leave. Clay's phone went of the moment he stood up. Nathan was calling. Clay was drunk, but could still feel angry towards Nathan and decided to not answer the call but before they left Clay's left leg bumped into the chair and the phone aswered. Both men left the bar and headed for the exit, but Julian pointed out the recording studio and the two slipped in.

"You're in a tough predicament, you are" said Clay as he looked Julian up and down, while leaning on him. Julian nodded, swaying too from the alcohol.

"I don't blame the two ladies, your quiet _**handsome**_" Clay said quietly, looking dead straight into Julian's beautiful eyes. Julian's breath steady as his heart skipped the beats.

"Thank you, and your _**very handsome**_ too" It was the alcohol talking here. Julian was straight, and loved Brooke. Clay was gay, and loved Nathan and no one else, none of them were thinking of the consequences of their actions. _**They kissed.**_

Both could smell the alcohol on one another's breath, but it only stirred them on more, their bodies became flushed together. Both men's cocks raging hard, and leaking large amounts of pre cum. Clay thrusted his hips into Julian, getting release and hearing Julian moan. They continued to kiss, tongues slipping into one another's mouth. Julian put his hand down to Clay's crotch, and grabbed onto the hard flesh, giving it hard pulls. Clay moaned, he let all his sexual frustrations out on Julian.

"Suck me, please, now" Clay pleaded. Julian nodded, he grabbed Clay around the waist and sat him on the pool table, and knocked the ball across the green mat. Clay was so turned on at this point, he needed his cock to be free, he needed release and he didn't care if it came from Julian, he couldn't deny it, Julian was very attractive. Julian's hands travelled to Clay's belt buckle, he quickly undid it and made Clay lift himself up so he could pull his pants and boxers down. Clay's monster 8 incher was free, pre cum leaking out. Julian did not hesitate, and he downed the whole cock, all 8 inches of it. Clay screamed in delight. This was his first ever blowjob from a guy, and it was already 100 times better from a guy. Julian gagged on the cock as he deep throated the younger male. Clay used his hands to guide Julian to the speed he wanted. Julian needed to breath, pulling up he let the stiff member fall out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked as the fear rose in him.

"Air" Julian panted. Clay was fine as he heard those reassuring words.

"Can you jerk me off?" Julian asked, looking up at Clay. Clay nodded and Julian undid his jeans and pulled down his briefs, his massive 9 inch cock sprang and hit Julian's stomach.

"Fuck your hung" Clay said amazed. Julian smiled as he was very proud of his 9 incher cock. Julian then went back down on Clay, while Clay wrapped his hand around that 9 inch pole, and let the pre cum dribble down his hand and hear the moan of Julian. The climax's for both men was approaching very fast. Clay felt his toes curl and his head fell back in ecstasy as he screamed out.

"" His cum exploding out and flew to Julian's hot and awaiting mouth, he tried to get all the cum, but due to Clay's sexual restrictions he had about a half a glass full of cum, and the rest spilled out of Julian's mouth. Clay fisted Julian's cock until completion, moaning out as he came, and Julian's come spilling onto Clay's hand and up and onto Julian's shirt. Both men exhausted fell to sleep. Still sticky of the come.

* * *

4 Hours Earlier.

Nathan picked up the broken picture frame of him and Haley at their senior prom, he flipped over the picture. _"Don't say I never gave you anything, our baby" _The glass cracked under his feet as he moved towards their gym. Nathan grabbed his boxing gloves and took off his shirt. The first punch hurt. As did the second, and third, and the fourth. Nathan went on and on, the harder he punched, the better he felt. He needed to talk to Haley, sort things out, with everything going on, Renee and even Clay everything was up in the air. But his feelings towards Haley were changing, they were distant now. And over the past year, Nathan felt he could talk to Clay more and easier about things. Giving the punching bag another round Nathan stoped, took out his phone. He hesitated at Haley's number, changing his mind he went on to Clay's and dialled the number. The phone rang out, until it finally answered.

"Hey Clay its Nathan I'm rea- but he was stopped by words by Clay and someone else.

"Your quiet _**handsome**_"

"Thank you, and your _**very handsome**_ too" Nathan listened on, for some reason he could not put the phone down, he was shocked, and yet he was very hurt and even jealous.

"Suck me, please, now"

"Can you jerk me off?"

"" Nathan shut his phone in anger and then threw it against the wall, and punched the bag as hard as he could resulting in breaking his knuckle.

* * *

Present Day.

Clay woke, a sharp pain in his lower back, he rolled over a pulled a ball from under him, suddenly a hand came around his waist, turning around he saw Julian, lying on the table, with his jeans and briefs off, and showing his dick. Clay looked down and noticed he too had his pants down. Like in a movie he suddenly got a flashback to last night. He was drinking and then somehow he and Julian made out, and got each other off. Clay felt something dig into his pocket, he moved and pulled out his phone. On the screen it displayed duration of a phone call, 6 hours the call had gone on for. Freaking out Clay immediately ended the call.

"Julian, Julian wake up" Clay said prodding Julian in the arm. Julian stirred for a moment, then woke to see Clay, pulling up his pants.

"Shit, did we?" Julian asked looking down at himself, and quickly pulling his clothes back on.

"No, but we got off together" Clay said standing up, and tucking his shirt back in. Julian did the same, then grabbing his head when his headache flared up.

"What time is it?"

"Around 8:40" Clay said looking at his watch.

"Fuck, Brooke will be out of her mind, sorry Clay I have to go, and let's keep this between us" Julian said rather quickly.

"Yes defiantly" Clay answered back. Julian nodded and left. Julian opened the front door as quietly as he could, but it was no use, Brooke was already waiting.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I should of called, but my phone was flat" Julian began.

"Where were you?" Brooke demanded.

"At Tric" Julian said. Brooke nodded, her morning had already gone to a bad start, she just saw Haley kissing Kris Keller less than 3 hours ago.

"So you were at Tric all night?" Brooke questioned. Julian felt very light headed, his heart skipping a million beats.

"No, I had a lot to drink, so I slept in the car" Julian recited trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Ok" Brooke said getting up and going over to hug her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry; I'm just so edgy, around you and the Alex drama, and the whole baby business" Brooke cried out, she moved out of the embrace and noticed stains on Julian's shirt.

"What are they?" Brooke said pointing. Julian hesitated and pulled his shirt out and noticed about 7 cum stains.

"YOU WERE WITH ALEX!" Brooke screamed, pushing Julian.

'No Brooke listen it's not what you think" Julian tried to plea, even though he had no excuse to make.

"YOU STOOD HERE AND YOU LIED TO ME" Brooke began in tears, moving past Julian and opening the door.

"I GUESS HALEY'S NOT THE ONLY ONE BEING DECEPTIVE!" And with than Brooke slammed the door shut, leaving Julian alone in the house.

Nathan walked out to the poolside, his fingers in bandages, Haley was in the pool.

"Hey' he said.

"Nathan" Haley said turning around in the pool and swimming to the water's edge. Nathan knelt down to her.

"Is Jamie home?" He asked her.

"No, not yet, Skill's will bring him home later, what happened to your fingers?" She asked reaching out to inspect his hand.

"I broke the knuckles, while punching the punching bag" Nathan said moving his had away.

"Nathan we need to talk" Haley said keeping her eyes only on Nathan's hand. Nathan looked at the top of her head.

"This isn't working" She said. Nathan looked at her, confused.

"What isn't working?" Haley paused dreading what she was about to say next.

"You and Me, _**it's over**_!" Nathan stared at her, in complete awe struck.

"Haley" Nathan muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving you" Haley cried, getting up and out of the pool, and striding off into the house, to the bedroom and then locking the door. Nathan stayed by the pool, in complete shock, hit wife of nearly 10 years wants to call it quits.

Haley returned 20 minutes later with her bags packed.

'I will be back to see Jamie in about 2 weeks" Haley cried, opening the door.

"Haley, I just want to know why?" Nathan pleaded, tears began to form over his already miserable face.

"I have been deceptive" Haley paused then continued. "I have been seeing someone else, I'm so sorry" Haley cried out, picking up her bad and moving towards the door.

"Who" was all Nathan could say.

Haley turned and gave Nathan her full attention for the first time in a long time.

"**_Chris Keller_**" With that Haley was gone. Leaving Nathan hurt, alone and confused.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Clay finds out Nathan knew he was with someone.

Are Brooke and Julian Over?

Are Nathan and Clay about to be on the right path?

Please comment

Hi Everyone,

I know this chapter was long, believe me it took ages to write. But there was so much to fill in and a lot of things happened to advance the plot and even complicate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have now passed the half way mark in the story, so I am now in the midst of tying up all the sub plots and finishing of the main plot. There is still plenty of Nathan and Clay scenes to come so keep reading


	9. 3 months, 8 days and 4 minutes

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 9- 3 months, 8 days and 4 minutes.

3 months, 8 days and 4 minutes had passed since Haley revealed her deception and left Nathan, her husband, her friends, her life, and decided to go off with Chris Keller, a skinny, two faced rock star who refers to himself on the 3rd person. Haley had left it all, leaving Nathan to question what went wrong, and left him to pick up the pieces. It was about a month later; that Haley found out Nathan had been seeing someone behind her back to. Not Renee, (which was a surprise to her) but _**Clay! **_And that was an even bigger surprise. It turned out that Clay spilled the beans to Haley about her husband's little deception, with Nathan's permission to speak to her of course. It was also about a month, or maybe even two, that Nathan asked Clay who he was with at Tric that night. Clay remembers that Nathan was very broken and delicate at the time, he remembers how hard it was to tell him, and can remember how Nathan's face showed all his emotion the moment Clay revealed who the other person was. Clay felt that his relationship with Nathan was over, he was surprised of course when Nathan broke out in tears and hugged the younger male. Clay remembered staying with Nathan all night, as he cried from both Haley's pain and Clay's deception, it lasted well into the morning, until Nathan fell to sleep, still nestled in Clay's arms. From then on Clay and Nathan's relationship began to head in a positive direction. In this time Brooke was able to calm down and forgive Julian for what happened, on the contrary, she found it somewhat amusing that Julian had gotten off with another man, but she was still pissed for what he did, but was glad it wasn't with Alex all the same. Quinn moved out of the house 4 days after Haley left, she has patched things up with David, and moved back in with him, Nathan was left alone in the house for some time. Clay could be spotted in the house nearly every day. He was there to help Nathan, cure his pain, and numb it. Brooke and the rest of the gang turned up to show their support to Nathan too, over the coming weeks and months. He gratitude their support, he needed it at that time, but Clay's support he appreciated the most.

_FLASHBACK-_

_Haley had been gone for a week. It was late; around 1 in the morning, Clay stirred as his phone broke through his sleep, and awoke him. Half asleep Clay didn't notice who called. _

"_Hello?" There was a pause; all Clay could here was soft sobs._

"_Nathan, is that you?"_ _Clay questioned. There was another pause, then Nathan broke out in tears._

"_I'll be right over, give me ten minutes" Clay said as he pulled a tank top on, and sweatpants, and looking for his car keys._

"_Nathan!" Clay asked as he got no response._

"_Ok" was all Nathan replied back. Clay arrived a little after 1:10, the front door was unlocked, Clay entered the house, and noticed the master bedroom's light on, climbing the stairs 3 at a time, Clay soon reached the master bedroom. Nathan was facing the window, his back to the door._

"_Nate?" Clay asked as he entered the bedroom, he slowly reached Nathan, he sat on the bed next to Nathan. Nathan didn't even seem to notice the bed dipping. _

"_Nate, talk to me, your starting to scare me" Clay said, his voice shaking, and showing his concern._

"_Hi" was all Nathan said, not even looking._

"_Talk to me, don't bottle it up, __**I'm here for you**__" Clay said, looking at Nathan, his arm reaching out and going around Nathan's back and then resting on his neck. Nathan seeming to respond to the touch, he looked over at Clay, tears coming down his eyes, his face turning red._

"_Ssshee's gggone!" Nathan cried, he leaned into Clay's chest, and began to ball his eyes out. Clay was completely taken aback, as Nathan broke down in his arms. His sobs causing Clay's heart to break, as he saw the man he loved, and cared about in so much pain. Clay moved them and laid them onto the bed, with Nathan curled up in Clay's arms. Clay felt like this was some sort of spooning, but tried to keep the sexual thoughts out of his head, and try to comfort Nathan as much as possible. Nathan's sobs became unbearable, as his whole body began to shake with emotion._

"_Talk to me" Clay said softly. Nathan hesitated. Clay sighed and closed his eyes._

"_What's wrong with me, did I do something wrong?"Nathan cried. Clay was left speechless._

"_Nathan, listen to me, nothing's wrong with you, you didn't do anything" Clay said, looking deeply into Nathan's eyes, who nodded, Clay hugged him harder. They stayed like that for the rest of the night and way into the next morning._

_END FLASHBACK-_

From that moment on, Clay was there for Nathan in his time of need. And he always would be. The three months passed very quickly from then on in. Clay didn't mind that in one way Nathan was using him for his recovery, but he just wanted to be there to help Nathan in any way he could. Nathan's feelings towards Clay definitely had changed, and they were turning into some form of a romantic form as well as a strong friendship. Clay was also feeling the change in mood that Nathan was going through.

* * *

Present Day.

3 months, 8 days and 4 minutes had passed, and Nathan was on the verge of expressing his feelings towards Clay. Clay had virtually lived at Nathan's place for the last month, so Nathan was going to suggest he move in with him. He dialled Clay's number, and waited for him to answer.

"Clay its Nathan, look I want to ask you something, would you like to move in with me?" Nathan waited for Clay to respond.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Will Clay accept Nathan's offer?

Will Clay and Nathan embark on some hot man on man action?

Please comment, and I hope you liked

Hey readers

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know you will enjoy the next chapter. I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. Unfortunately I'm near the end of the story, there is about 2-3 chapters left So I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and I want to thank everyone for reading, and I can't wait to write the next 2 or 3 chapters, so check back soon


	10. He Shoots!

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 10- He Shoots!....

Clay's last box was finally unpacked. It only took two days to unpack all of his belongings, and find homes for them. Nathan didn't mind, he was already enjoying the company. Being alone, in a big house was lonely. The first night was weird. Nathan doubled back every time he saw a new piece of furniture in his house, as well as ornaments. Although having someone else in the house also had its advantages. Nathan smiled as he picked up two plates from dinner, including two wine glasses. Two defiantly is company he thought. It was on his way up to the bathroom that Nathan's night got better and better. Clay's had just opened the bathroom door. Nathan's mouth gaped open. Clay stood there, he was half _naked_! His towel was wrapped around his lower regions, resting low on his hips, his body glissing, the water droplets flowing down his abbs, and making his snail trail look very black and think. Nathan was completely awe struck. Clay still hadn't noticed his presence; his hands suddenly went through his blond hair, revealing his hairy underarms. Nathan was getting completely hard by the man before him. Clay opened the door completely and suddenly stumbled into Nathan. It was almost too much for Nathan to handle, having a strong wet body up against him. Clay was completely caught off guard.

"Wow, sorry Nate, I um" Clay stumbled to form words. Nathan smiled at him.

"No its ok, it's my fault" Nathan replied moving slightly, then causing slight friction between them, their hard cocks stirring to life.

"Huh" Clay moaned. Nathan suddenly became satisfied with himself and then decided to leave it there, he leaned into Clay's ear to whisper.

"Well tonight just gets better and better" Clay smiled and broke out in a low laugh, Nathan grinded against Clay one last time, before heading off for the bathroom. Clay was left hanging, not to mention extremely hard.

* * *

"Nathan!" Clay called out, putting the phone down and moving out to the veranda, and finding Nathan in the pool.

"Nathan they called" Clay said smiling. A month had passed, and since that encounter of their first night only one significant situation had happened. Both had opened up and told they had some feelings towards each other, but other than that nothing else had happened. Nathan was still holding onto Haley, not letting go. He knew deep down it was time to let go, but for some reason he couldn't. And Clay felt guilty, guilty if he tried anything with Nathan.

'Who called?" Nathan said getting out of the pool and letting the water run down his athletic body.

"You fucking dick, that's teasing!" Clay groaned looking Nathan up and down getting very hard by the man in front of him. Nathan was glad off this, appreciating all those times in gym back in high school. Nathan now stood in front of Clay, they continued to look into each other.

"Who called" Nathan asked again. Clay forgot for a moment why he came out to talk to Nathan, he had got so caught up in Nathan's body.

"Your future, the NBA called Nate, they are offering another contract" Clay said, trying to hide the emotion behind his voice. Nathan's legs felt like they were going to buckle, his heart fluttering, and the thought that things could be getting better over came Nathan.

"Oh my god, wow, are, are you for real?" Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah I am, all you need to do is, make the call, and give them your responds, Nate you can do this, _you deserve it_" Clay said warmly. Nathan felt his body melt at Clay's words.

"Thank you" Nathan smiled; he lent forward and hugged Clay. They hugged for a while; it seemed all the need for each other was put into the hug. Their hands explored each other's backs. Clay was beginning to become hard, Nathan noticed and for some reason wanted to react upon. Nathan broke the hug and pulled back. They locked eyes. Nathan's hands found the front of Clay's shirt; he slowly pulled the hem up, his hands ghosting up against Clay's hairy trail.

"Nate" Clay gasped; he heart felt like it was going to explode, finding it hard to believe this was finally happening.

"It's ok, I want to do this" Nathan breathed out deeply. Clay nodded and let Nathan do everything. Nathan's hands went to either side of Clay's body; he slowly ghosted them up, making his shirt rise. Clay moaned and got goose bumps when Nathan's left hand grazed his nipple. Nathan pulled the shirt all the way off, revealing a very toned and athletic body. Nathan looked on.

"You're beautiful" Nathan marvelled. Clay blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself" Clay half laughed.

"Hey" Nathan protested, and he pushed Clay. Clay decided to play back, he pushed Nathan, with a little more force, and this caused Nathan to fall back into the pool, but he dragged Clay with him. They landed in the poll, the water splashing everywhere. Coming up for air, Nathan looked over at Clay, as he surfaced.

"Gotcha" he sniggered. Clay agreed as he moved closer to Nathan, and Nathan did the same.

"You owe me new pants" Clay smiled.

"I think I owe you more than just pants" Nathan said rather cheekily. Clay nearly fell over in the pool, they were now face to face. Nathan could smell Clay's breath, and vice versa. Nathan's hand reached out and touched Clay's left check. Clay's facial hair scratched Nathan's hand, tickling him. Both men were becoming hard. Clay's heart was throbbing so hard it hurt.

"Nate, _kiss me_" Clay moaned out, so desperate for love. Nathan hesitated, sudden thoughts of Haley came to his mind, and pinge of guilt coming on strong, but then the bad times came to his mind, when Haley left him for Chris, all there break ups, putting Haley out of his mind and moving on forever, Nathan moved in for the kill. Nathan's lips captured Clay's slowly and softly, his hands grasping Clay's face, as he poured all his passion into the kiss. Clay moaned desperately putting all his emotional frustrations into the kiss. It felt like the world had paused; the kiss felt like it was lasting forever, deciding to be spontaneous Clay deepened the kiss and sticking his tongue into Nathan's mouth. Nathan moaned, loudly, and he suddenly broke the kiss, the need for air became obvious.

"That was" Clay panted, but was cut off as Nathan suddenly kissed him again. Nathan suddenly straddled Clay and pushed them backward till they reached the wall of the pool. The kissing became wild as they had a vicious make out. Clay's hands moving all around Nathan's back, massaging the small of his back. Clay began to thrust his hips upwards, his hard cock, thrusting up and into Nathan's equally hard member. Clay broke the kiss and groaned out as it cause absolute pleasure. Nathan then leaned forward and kissed all around Clay's neck and nibbled his ear, Nathan's hands now moving over Clay's back. Nathan picked dup the pace and continued to thrust into Clay.

"Oh, fuck stop" Clay moaned, and Nathan stopped immediately.

"What, what did I do?" Nate questioned.

"If you continue I'm goanna cum, and I want this to last!" Clay moaned. Nathan relaxed and smiled. Clay smiled also and lent forward and kissed Nathan with a fiery passion. When the kiss ended, Clay needed to finally know.

'Nate, are we, you know" Clay said, looking Nathan deep in the eyes. Without even questioning Nathan replied.

"Defiantly, _I want this, I want you, I need you!" _They smiled at each other, and continued to with another long make out, the water might have been cold, but Nathan and Clay were hot.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Nathan and Clay get very hot and steamy!

Please comment and tell me what you think!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did, only 2 chapters to go then the story is over. Next chapter has the hot oral and sex scenes so look forward to it. Again I hope you liked it and please comment and tell me what you think.


	11. He Scores!

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH. Sex between two males is contained in this chapter.**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 11- He Scores!....

There make out session continued. The passion burning through the two men. The cold water settled around them, both not noticing the cold. They seemed to leave the world behind as everything around them became a blur. Clay gently moved them to the edge of the pool, he now had Nathan cornered, so he pressed himself hard up against his lover. Nathan moaned as both their cocks grinded together, causing absolute pleasure, and supplying the ultimate friction. They continued to rub against each other for a while, Nathan using the pool wall as his support, and Clay using Nathan as his. Clay wanted to do this forever, but knew if he didn't stop soon, then one of them would cum, And Clay felt his orgasm fast approaching. Nathan seemed to encourage Clay's sperm by his next action. Without warning Clay went forwards a little because his support (Nathan) had suddenly straddled Clay's hips. Clay was so turned on. Nathan grasped onto Clay's back feeling the muscles, while Clay's hands felt around Nathan's beautiful bubble but.

"Careful now" Nathan moaned as he broke the kiss and said to Clay looking deep into his eyes. Clay smiled and thought of what he might do next.

"We wouldn't want anything to slip inside of you!" Clay said, and at that exact moment Clay pushed his middle finger up and into Nathan's arse, unfortunately Nathan's board short restricted all the contact, and Clay's finger barely went in. Although Nathan sure did feel it, he was very shocked, but at the same time wanted to continue what could happen. Clay new it was a risk to do what he did, but he would never know how ready Nathan would be unless he acted.

"The board shorts are pretty strong aren't they?" Nathan teased, as he looked at Clay's annoyed expression.

"Yes they are, but I'll deal with them later" Clay said as he lent forward and captured Nathan's lips with his. They moaned, loudly. Clay's hands again rested on Nathan's butt, he slowly massaged, grasping, rubbing, and this was causing Nathan to go wild. Their kissing became sloppy as their tongues exchanged saliva, both tasting each other in the kiss. Clay moved away from Nathan's lips. Nathan groaned at the loss. He moved down Nathan face, sucking along his jaw, up to his ear, nibbling, he then proceeded down to Nathan's neck.

"Clay, oh god, fuck, that's good!" Nathan screamed, his head going back. Clay attacked Nathan's Adam's apple, sucking, causing Nathan to grunt. Nathan moved his hands from Clay's back and moved down to Clay's front, his hands ghosting over Clay's manhood, suddenly grasping it, and slowly rubbing the hard flesh.

"Fuck!" Clay moaned completely taken by surprise, as Nathan continued to jerk him off.

"Oh god" Nathan grunted as Clay rubbed himself up against Nathan's body, trying to get both them off as well. Their lips met again. Clay's hands leaving Nathan's bum and grasping onto his head, and he kissed Nathan with all his might. The need for air was fast approaching. They broke apart, breathing fast, chests heaving. Nathan kissed Clay again, and then again, then down his neck. Clay put his hands through Nathan's hair, grasping slightly.

"Do you want me to get you off?" Clay suddenly whispered to Nathan, who stopped at these words, his heart beating faster.

"Um... yeah ok" Nathan smiled and he moved back up to Clay's lips to capture them in another passionate kiss. Deciding that things needed to progress, Clay pushed Nathan backwards and told him to let go. Nathan did what he was asked, and waited. He was really nervous for what they were about to do. Yes he and Clay kissed on many occasions but now they were going ahead, into unfamiliar territory.

"Sit up on to the ledge" Clay indicated with his fingers. Nathan nodded and turned around and climbed the ledge, his butt sticking out slightly, making the opportunity impossible for Clay, who out stretched his hand and smacking Nathan on the arse. It was too good to resist, and by god did it feel good. Nathan turned around.

"What is it with you and my arse?" Nathan asked smiling. Clay grinned and lent forward so he could grab Nathan's arse yet again. He used both hands to grasp each buttock, causing Nathan to moan. Clay was so turned on with the sight before him.

"Ok turn around and sit on the edge" Clay said, standing up to his full height and going right up to the ledge of the pool. Nathan nodded and sat on the edge of the pool, his legs going back into the water, while Clay nestled himself right in front of Nathan's crotch. Both of their breathing levels changed. Nathan was very nervous, while Clay was so excited to be finally doing this. Deciding that he wanted this to last longer, Clay thought getting Nathan even hotter might make his orgasm more intense. Lifting himself up and out of the pool, Nathan looked on in confusion as Clay lowered himself onto his body, the water running off Clay's athletic body and on to Nathan's exact one.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked as their faces met.

"Getting you ready" Clay whispered into Nathan's mouth and then devouring his lips, his tongue sneaking its way into Nathan's hot and awaiting mouth.

"Ouch Clay, hurts" Nathan moaned after pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked.

"Nothing, you're fine, the concrete, its hot, hang on" Nathan muttered, reaching out and grabbing the beach towel on the chair, sitting up and then putting it under himself.

"Better, now where were we?" Nathan smiled pulling Clay down with him. Clay smiled once more before Nathan enclosed his lips. Kissing for what felt like hours, Nathan pushed Clay downward. Clay took the hint and ventured down Nathan's neck, across his shoulder.

"Flex, please" Clay hushed, and looking up to Nathan. Nathan nodded, and flexed his arms, revealing his tanked and muscular arms. Clay began to get even harder, he reached out and grasped onto Nathan's arms and massaged the muscle.

"Fuck Nate" Clay smiled admiring Nathan's arms "Maybe I should become your personal trainer or something" Clay half laughed, and Nathan pulsed his muscles a little more. Clay nodded.

"I like what I see" Clay bent his head down and kissed Nathan's arms, he sucked and slurped on Nathan's muscle.

"O god, that's nice" Nathan said, he felt Clay's cock rub into his own. Clay continued to kiss Nathan's arms, and he then moved onto the other one. Nathan was in pure heaven, he never knew this could be so hot.

"Ok, put your arms above your head Nate" Clay instructed. Nathan who looked confused, obliged, and put his arms behind his head, revealing his hairy pits. They were a little sweaty, but Clay loved it. He moved his head forward and breathed in Nathan's scent, then extending his tongue Clay licked the hairy sweaty pit.

"Eww, Clay that's wrong" Nathan said trying to put his arms down.

"No Nate, I love it, wait till you try" Clay smiled as he went back down onto Nathan's hairy pits, licking and kissing them until they were completely wet, and Clay then did the same to the other pit. After a while Nathan began to enjoy the sensation, and Clay could feel Nathan enjoying it as his cock grew larger and larger. Clay left Nathan's now damp pits and moved downwards until he reached Nathan's nipples. Nathan hissed as Clay rubbed his thumb over the sensitive nub and slowly squeezing, until the nipple became hard, seeing Nathan, with his eyes closed and his chest heaving up and down made Clay proud of himself. Lowering his head Clay put the nipple into his mouth. Nathan moaned in ecstasy, as Clay's tongue played around with the nub. Clay felt the hard nipple against his tongue and on impulse he lightly bit down, causing Nathan to scream in pleasure.

"O fuck!" was all Clay could hear. Instead with the other nipple Clay went straight to sucking it rather than getting it hard. He kissed and sucked on the nipple, and grasped onto Nathan's muscle, while he began to thrust forward, getting Nathan, nice and ready.

"FUCK CLAY HURRY UP!" Nathan yelled, he couldn't take the foreplay for much longer. Clay smiled to himself. He left Nathan's nipples and kissed his way down Nathan's washboard abs; he stuck his tongue out and lavished up his belly button, then licked his way down Nathan's black snail trail, which led to his hard throbbing member. Knowing that he had tormented Nathan long enough, Clay decided to relieve some of the pleasure. He grasped onto Nathan's cock, trying hard to jerk him off, but his damn board shorts restricted everything.

"I hate these shorts!" Clay said as he began to undo the lace and untying the knot. Nathan on chuckled and looked on as Clay struggled with the shorts. Finally with some success the know was undone, and Clay pulled Nathan's shorts down. Nathan's hard throbbing (wet) 9 inch uncut member bobbed free. Pre cum leaked out from his thick head. Black pubic hair surrounded his ball sack and led to his snail trail, and underneath to Nathan's crack. Nathan moaned in anticipation. No one else had ever touched his cock except for himself; a couple of times with Peyton (when they were dating) and Haley had only ever once touched his cock, so Nathan was looking forward to getting off. Clay was a little nerviose, but calmed himself down. He was going to jerk Nathan off the way he would jerk himself off.

"You ready?" Clay asked looking up and into Nathan's eyes. Nathan nodded. Reaching down Clay grasped Nathan's throbbing cock. It pulsed in his hands. Nathan gasped with pleasure. Feeling confident Clay began to stroke Nathan's cock at a steady pace, up and down, up and down. Pre cum rose to the surface.

"How's that Nate?" Clay asked looking up at his lover.

"O, gr-great, go go faster" Nathan stuttered. Clay nodded and picked up the pace, and stroked Nathan's cock harder and faster, and the cock began to grow, even larger to 9.5 inches.

"O FUCK" Nathan moaned, closing his eyes. Clay smiled, he was so happy that he was the cause of Nathan's pleasure, and he himself was so hard it was hurting. Nathan's pre cum began to build up, and Clay really wanted to know what Nathan tasted like, so while Nathan had his eyes closed, he lent forward, and put the head of Nathan's cock into his mouth. Immediately Nathan's eyes opened from pure shock and pleasure. Clay loved the taste of Nathan, he sucked as much of the pre cum as he could, his suction method was really turning Nathan on.

"O MY GOD, CLAY" Nathan moaned as Clay finally let the head come out of his mouth, pre cum was still evident on his lips.

"What does it taste like?" Nathan asked, curious of course to know how good he tasted.

"Great' Clay said smiling 'you want to taste?" he continued. His thumb suddenly ran over Nathan's head already collecting a lot of pre cum, and then in course making Nathan shiver with delight. Nathan hesitated, the nodded. Clay moved forward and put his cum coated thumb up to Nathan's awaiting lips. Nathan welcomed the thumb and sucked onto his cum. Clay was right, it wasn't bad, he sucked on Clay thumb though, longer than Clay wanted. Both Clay's hands were now busy, one was jerking Nathan off, the other was being sucked on by Nathan.

"Do you like this?" Clay asked again, his personality of being uncertain showing.

"Yeah, it's great, could you, um, can you give me a blowjob?" Nathan asked as nicely as possible, trying to pull his most puppy dog look on Clay.

"Of course I can" Clay smiled and he kissed Nathan, tasting Nathan's cum, and vice versa. Clay travelled back down to Nathan's cock.

"Ready?" Clay waited for the go ahead, was granted it, and he slowly descended his mouth back onto Nathan's cock. As soon as Clay's lips clasped around the head, he began to suck the pre cum, and Nathan moaned out, slowly Clay began to down the 9.5 inch beast, gagging when he got to about 8 inches. Clay began to make slurping sounds as tried to hold on his deep throating session. Nathan's pubes tickled hit lips, and the sudden urgency to breath got the better of Clay and he pulled the hot hard 8 inched out of his mouth.

"Don't stop, please don't stop" Nathan moaned. Clay nodded and proceeded and took the cock back into his mouth, this time instead of taking 8 inched Clay took about half, the other he jerked off, and then he began to bob his head up and down on Nathan's fuck pole. Gagging and slurpering Clay slowed a little. Nathan screamed out in pleasure, his eyes closed head back ,and suddenly his hands grasped onto Clay's head, guiding him to the speed Nathan wanted to be blown at. Clay continued, he hummed, sending shock wave after shock wave through Nathan. Nathan's toes began to curl as his orgasm approached, and then suddenly it was hear.

"OHFUCK, FUCK CLAY I'M CUMING!!" Nathan screamed, Clay quickly downed all of Nathan's 9.5 inch cock right to the base, gagging to the point he never had, Nathan exploded into Clay's hot and awaiting mouth, in his head Clay counted 6 cum shots.

"FUCK ME, OH MY GOD CLAY YES!" Nathan moaned, after having the biggest orgasm he ever had. Clay pulled up and off Nathan's cock, swallowing the cum, and then cleaning Nathan's cock up, he sucked the head, making sure every single last drop was gone.

"Wow, fuck that was good" Nathan panted, completely spent. Panting himself Clay only responded with a kiss. Nathan could taste himself on Clay, moaning himself they slowly laid in each other arms.

"Again wow" Nathan said 2 minutes later.

"It's not over yet' Clay said 'Turn around on all fours" Having a small idea what was happening next Nathan nodded and turned around so his butt was now level with Clay's face.

"You'll like this" Clay said. Confused at how Clay new all these things he asked.

"How would you know?" With one simple word, Clay replied.

"Internet" Nathan laughed at this.

"Porn freak" was all Clay heard Nathan say as he descended his face into Nathan's hairy butt. Using both his hands Clay spread Nathan's butt cheeks apart, and then revealing his hairy hole. Getting extremely horny from the sight before him, Clay went in for the kill. His tongue extended out and touched Nathan's crack for the first time. Nathan grunted, it felt weird, strange but he was begging to get an erection from it. Clay put the strange taste that accumulated on his tongue to the back of his head, as he licked the home again.

"Fuck!" Nathan moaned out. Clay licked harder, then moved his whole face into Nathan's arse and kissed and sucked Nathan's hole.

"Yes, eat my hole" Nathan screamed, pushing his butt backwards into Clay's mouth. Clay grunted and pushed his tongue deep into Nathan. The black hairs were now soaking wet after Clay had sucked on them.

"Fuck Clay that's good, rim my arse!" Nathan yelled, moving his hips back and forward, his cock now completely hard again, leaking pre cum. Clay moved away from Nathan's hole, and then proceeded to kiss his butt checks, each one several times, until he moved back and rimed his hole again, getting a satisfying groan from the man he loved.

"You like that?" Clay asked spreading the checks further apart and then diving his tongue in again.

"Yes, oh god I love it, keep going!" Nathan pleaded as Clay rubbed his whole face into Nathan's hairy wet hole.

"You thought this was good, wait for what's next!" Clay grinned, as Nathan turned his head to look round. Putting one of his fingers into his mouth, Clay sucked it and put as much saliva as he could on it.

"Wait Clay are you gonna?" Nathan asked but was cut short by a sharp pain.

"FUCK!" He screamed. Clay just stuck his finger into Nathan's hole, and slowly pushed in until he passed the tight ring of muscle.

"ARR, FUCK!" Nathan screamed out in pain. Clay could feel Nathan resisting.

"Relax Nate" Clay said smoothly, as he slowly stretched the tight hole. Eventually Clay got the whole finger into Nathan's arse, his fists against Nathan's pubic hair.

"GOD" Nathan moaned out, as Clay pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in. Clay loved the feeling, Nathan's hole was so warm, it was so tempting to just put more fingers in, but he knew he had to let Nathan adjust to the new sensation. He continued to finger fuck Nathan, slowly he could feel Nathan relaxing.

"I'm going to add a second finger ok?" Clay said and asked at the same time. Nathan nodded, his eyes were tightly shut. The second finger slipped in a lot easier than the first did.

"Clay!" Nathan moaned, slowly getting used to the sensation, Nathan began to push himself into Clay's fingers. Clay was happy to see this, he then went ahead and began to scissor Nathan's arse, slow at first then he picked up the pace. Nathan began to pant, finally letting himself relax and just go with the pain.

"OH MY GOD, FUCK!" Nathan suddenly screamed. Clay had just hit Nathan's prostate. He moved his fingers out, then shoved them back in, as he hit Nathan's prostate again and again, causing wave after wave of pleasure to run through Nathan.

"YES, YES, FUCK ME!" Nathan grunted, thrusting his hips back and forward. Clay grunted himself; his own hard cock was killing him to be released of its pleasure. A third finger was added and Nathan couldn't believe how good it felt. Clay felt Nathan was ready now, he pulled his fingers out. Nathan moaned with disappointment.

"You ready?" Clay asked as he got up, and undid hid jeans, pulling them down, so he was only left in his briefs. Nathan hesitated, was he ready, he just made out with a guy, just had his first blow job from a guy, first time ever being rimed, and even being penetrated, and all those times he liked it. Nodding Nathan replied.

"Yes" Smiling at Nathan Clay pulled down his briefs, revealing his 8inch cut cock. Pre cum leaving from the head, blond/brown pubic hair was dusted around the base and ball sack. Nathan looked on in fear, it hurt just to have3 fingers in him, but let alone an 8 inch cock, that would tear him apart. Nathan breathed out steady, Clay noticed suddenly how tense Nathan had gotten.

"Hey it's ok, I'll go slow, if you want to stop anytime, all you have to say is stop, ok?" Clay said reassuring him, and moving up until he was lying on Nathan's back. He kissed Nathan's neck, as Nathan nodded his response. Moving downward, kissing the muscled back, between the shoulder blades, down the spine. He reached Nathan's arse again, kissed and rimmed his hole for a moment and then sat up. He ripped the condom packet open and slid it over his erect member.

"Ok here I go, Nate just say stop anytime ok" Clay said.

"Just go" Nathan said rather impatiently. Clay moved forward, the head of his cock rubbed against Nathan's stretched hole. Nathan shivered. Clay pushed forward; the lube from the condom helped his hard member enter Nathan's hole a lot more easier than his fingers could. Soon Clay's head had gotten past Nathan's tight ring of muscle.

"OH FUCK THAT HURTS!" Nathan roared with pain. He felt like his arse was being torn in two. Clay stopped immediately, letting Nathan get used to the invasion.

"Keep going Clay" Nathan moaned out a short while later. Clay slowly pushed forward, the temptation to just shove his whole dick in was high, but he didn't want to hurt Nathan. Nathan was grunting and panting.

"FUCK CLAY, IT HURTS!" Nathan wailed. Clay stopped again, he was only half way in.

"Nathan just relax"

"Easy for you o say, you haven't got an 8 INCH DICK UP YOUR ARSE!" Nathan retorted back.

"When I hit your prostate you liked it didn't you?" Clay asked slowly pushing forwards.

"Y—yeah why?" Nathan asked.

"Well, when I get all the way in, I will be continually be hitting your prostate,, it gets better!" Clay reassured him, still pushing forward.

"YEAH WELL LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I GET MY 9.5 INCHER UP YOUR TIGHT ARSE!" Nathan screamed back as Clay finally was all the way in, his pubes touching Nathan's butt, making him moan.

"In, fuck your hot" Clay grunted. Nathan moaned, and puffed, the sweat trickling down his for rod, his pits becoming very sweaty. Clay waited before move, letting Nathan get used to the felling. It was so hot; Clay's cock pulsed with anticipation. Nathan breathed out slowly, his breath shacking.

"Ok move" Nathan whispered. Clay moved, he pulled backwards, slowly, nearly all the way out, until his head was just in, then slowly he pushed back in until the base of his cock hot Nathan's checks.

"ARH!" Nathan moaned out. Clay did it again, this time a little faster, and with a little more force, smack, he hit Nathan's checks, a clap sound echoed of the walls of the outside entertainment area. Clay grunted as he began to pick up a rhythm, going a little faster each time, he rubbed Nathan's back.

"FUCK YES!" Nathan yelled as Clay hit his prostate, aiming again Clay thrusted inwards and hit the prostate again and again.

"FUCK ME, FUCK CLAY!" Clay only grunted, the slapping sounds of their bodies hitting one another became louder. Reaching down Clay grasped Nathan's hard dripping cock and began to jack him off. Faster and faster Clay fucked Nathan.

"YES NATE, YES!" Clay moaned as Nathan began to meet his thrusts. Nathan felt his orgasm approach, wave after wave of pleasure hit Nathan each time Clay hit his prostate.

"CLAY I'M CLOSE" Nathan yelled.

"YEAH ME TOO" Clay replied as he jerked Nathan faster.

"CUM FOR ME!" Clay yelled, ramming into his lover harder.

"ARH CLAY I'M CLOSE GARH" Nathan screamed. Clay suddenly moved them, pulling Nathan around, Clay say on the concrete and Nathan sat on his cock, Clay banging Nathan as hard as he could. Both men screaming until their orgasm's hit.

"FUCK!!!!!!" Nathan came first, his sperm coming out of his cock so fast, 7 cum shots, shot into the air, landing on Nathan's sweaty chest and onto Clay's legs. Nathan's orgasm tightened his hole and it made Clay's cock go into over drive. Screaming Nathan's name he cam hard and fast, the most cum he had ever produced. It over flowed and leaked out of Nathan's hole, and hit Clay's base and the ground. Panting Nathan fell into Clay's arms, Clay's cock still inside Nathan's sore arse. There breathing was out of control.

"Nate, _**I love you**_" Clay whispered. Nathan felt his heart go warm. Turning around he pulled Clay's cock out of his hole and replied.

"_**I love you too Clay**_" Clay smiled and Nathan lent forward and kissed Clay on the lips, sticking his tongue out he pashed Clay.

"You're so beautiful" Nathan said again, lent down and pulled the condom off. Clay's cum spilled out. Nathan smiled and put the head of Clay's cock into his mouth, sucking all the cum up and swallowing it, and then he proceeded to put the half hard cock into his mouth.

"I love you" Clay said again, his hands going through Nathan's hair as Nathan gave him a blowjob. Sucking and slurpering Nathan felt the cock grow again, and Nathan could feel his own growing again too.

"I can't wait till I make love to you" Nathan smiled. There was no reply. Looking up, Nathan noticed Clay had fallen asleep. Moving up he kissed him on the lips, wrapped the beach towel around them and laid in Clay's arms, his heart beating with pure life. Glad that finally everything was going to be fine.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Nathan and Clay invest in the phone sex technique.

Nathan wins more than just a championship!

How does everyone find out about Nathan and Clay's relationship?

Please comment and tell me what you think!

Oh My God! I got horny just writing this chapter! Hope you guys liked it, its long I know, but this chapter and the next need special details. I should have the last (or second last) chapter up some time in the coming weeks, depends when I have time to write it. Again hope you liked this chapter! And comment and tell me what you think!


	12. The Long Goodbye?

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH. **

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 12- The Long Goodbye?

Nathan replied back to the NBA Scout as soon as Clay and he finished making love. Clay fell asleep almost the moment they had their orgasms. It was several hours later, when Clay woke, he moved the sheets back.

"Great I'm naked" He said to himself. He looked around the room and noticed he was in Nathan's room. Smiling to himself, he made to get up, but suddenly Nathan came into the room, he was holding a tray, with food and a bottle of beer.

"Well I was the one to get the workout, but you're the one who fell asleep" Nathan muttered as he put the tray in Clay's lap.

"Trust me, it was a work out for me to!" Clay grinned looking up at Nathan.

"Ok if you say so, but thanks, I really liked it, and _**I love you**_" Nathan said quietly and then leaning down to kiss Clay, who gracefully accepted the kiss.

"No thank you and ditto" Clay said after the kiss ended.

"I just want to thank you for being there for me Clay, I really appreciate you, and all of your help" Nathan went on, his hands rubbing Clay's shoulder.

"I will always be here for you!" Clay said moving the tray of food and plonking it onto the side table.

"Come here" He said to Nathan, pulling at the top of Nathan's white tank top downwards. Nathan knew what he wanted, giving in he lend forward until his whole body was on top of Clay, slowly they kissed, making it one of the most passionate ones they had had so far. Moaning as Nathan straddled his hips Clay's hands ventured up and underneath Nathan's top, feeling the hard muscles.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Nathan said breaking the kiss, his hands falling down onto Clay's chest, slowly playing with one of his nipples.

"How long?" Clay looked on, his hands tightly holding Nathan.

"I have been contracted for 9 games, so anyone of those for the season, and if I play well enough, I will be picked up for a whole season" Nathan said, pinching Clay's left nipple.

"That's what 2-3 months?" Clay said, his voice breaking, showing his emotion.

"It's a long time, but I'll be right back!" Nathan said reassuringly, he lent down kissing his lover.

"Besides, just imagine all the phone sex!" Nathan continued, after Clay went quiet.

"I'll miss you _**boyfriend**_" Clay sobbed leaning up and kissing Nathan hard.

"I'll be back before you know it, now come and take a shower with me" Nathan shirked getting up and moving to the entrance to the bathroom.

"What about dinner?" Clay asked, but suddenly he couldn't give a fuck about dinner, as Nathan suddenly pulled his tank top off, revealing his hot body, then pulling down his shorts and briefs, revealing his hard manhood.

"You were saying?" Nathan smirked.

"N-never mind!" Clay stuttered, pushing the sheets back and following Nathan into the bathroom. They moved into the shower, which could easily hold two people, turning the water on, Clay stood back to admire his lover.

"Dam it's a great view from here" Clay laughed.

"Pervert" Nathan commented back as he turned and put both his hands either side of Clay's shoulder as he stood over him.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Clay said.

"The plane leaves at 10.30 so, I'll leave here at around 8" Nathan said as he lent down and kissed Clay's shoulder.

"Well we better get to it" Clay said. Thinking that Clay meant otherwise, Nathan turned so he had his back to Clay.

"No way, you need to be in top form the play, so no sex" Clay said rather sternly. Nathan looked disappointed.

"But a blowjob is not out of the question" He said. Nathan grinned, he moved his hand into the shower to test how hot the water was, satisfied with its current temperature, Nathan moved in, grabbing Clay as he did. The warm water flowing down their chilled bodies. Putting his head under the shower head, Nathan grunted as Clay assaulted his neck, sucking the juicy skin. Nathan grunted again as Clay rubbed their hips together, their hard cocks rubbing up against each other. Moaning out loud Nathan moved against the wall of the shower as Clay descended down his lover's body, sucking on one of the wet and hard nipples, then moving southward past the ripped muscles, wet snail trail until he reached Nathan's glorious member. Grasping the growing organ Clay licked the underside, causing Nathan to buck his hips and grunt. Smiling and knowing exactly what pushed Nathan, he moved until he licked one Nathan's hairy balls.

"Oh fuck that's good" Nathan groaned, his head hitting the wall harder than he meant.

"Tastes even better" Clay replied, then settling back down into Nathan's nut sack. He licked and kissed and sucked, pushing both of Nathan's nuts into his mouth.

"God Clay!" Nathan grunted, his hands going through Clay's wet hair, massaging his head slightly. Clay let the wet balls fall out of his mouth. Nathan muttered a soft sigh of disappointment, but was soon occupied by Clay's mouth slowly sucking on Nathan's dripping wet head. Sucking all the pre cum, Clay hummed to send vibrations up and into Nathan's hard prick, causing Nathan to go into an absolute frenzy, he was in pure ecstasy. Clay continued to suck on the head, putting more and more into his mouth, and then slowly bobbing his head, up and down on Nathan's strong fuck pole.

"Yes Clay, keep going, faster!" Nathan groaned, he put his hands on Clay's head, pushing down, trying to get Clay to take his whole cock into his mouth. Knowing what Nathan wanted and needed, he obliged and began to suck more and more of Nathan's dick. Finally reaching the base, all 9.5 inches into his mouth/throat, causing Clay to gag, Nathan's pubs tickling his mouth. Pulling back, Clay stroked and licked the underside, before engulfing the giant rod again, right down to the base, humming and moaning, giving Nathan the ultimate pleasure. Beginning to feel his orgasm approaching Nathan begged Clay to go faster, only to satisfied to help his boyfriend get off, Clay did so. Nathan could feel his legs go weak, his toes curled, as his orgasm reached its point. Grunting and groaning Nathan came, hard and fast, 6 strong cum shots exploding into Clay's willing mouth.

"OH GOD, FUCK!" Nathan screamed, his hips jerking furiously. Clay swallowed all of Nathan's hot seed. He let Nathan's semi hard cock fall out of his mouth, he looked up at his spent lover.

"You taste so good" Clay grinned, leaning up and rubbing himself into Nathan. Nathan's eyes were closed; he was still recovering from his orgasm, and was surprised to feel Clay's lips on his. He opened his mouth and let his lover claim his mouth. He could taste himself on Clay's lips; it was already making him hard again. Breaking the kiss to breathe Nathan mumbled out.

"That was fantastic"

"Believe me, I know" He pushed into Nathan again, his hard cock rubbing along Nathan's stomach.

"Alright big boy, you'll get your turn" Nathan grinned

"Big boy now eh?" Clay questioned.

"Well you're not as big as my member" Nathan grinned again.

"Yeah, well, I'm defiantly thicker!" Clay gasped, trying to make himself feel less inadequate.

"Ok, no need to get you're balls in a knot" Nathan said. Clay narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Just you get sucking!" he moved so now he was up against the wall and Nathan in front of him.

"Ok, Mr size 8" Nathan laughed.

"Do you want me to hit you?" Clay asked him, as Nathan began to kiss down his neck.

"Only if you spank me" Nathan sniggered. Clay couldn't keep the smile of his face.

"That can be arranged" he said, then continued.

"Now can you please just blow me, I'm so hard!" Nathan nodded, he moved forward and captured Clay's lips, groaning and moaning, they kissed for several minutes, their tongues fighting for dominance, the water around them became unnoticeable. Leaving Clay's puffed lips Nathan moved downwards, kissing and rubbing Clay's shoulder, trying his hardest to satisfy his lover as Clay does for him. Finally going down the muscled body, flickering his tongue over one of the hardening nipples and getting a grunt from above, Nathan finally descended on Clay's hard and throbbing 8 inch pole. Licking his lips in anticipation Nathan moved his mouth forward, his lips touching the head of Clay's cock. Moaning out load, Nathan put the whole head into his mouth, sucking all the pre cum up. Loving the taste, he did it again. Clay was in heaven, rolling his head back and breathing out hard, his hands found Nathan's head, pushing his fingers through the wet black curls. Nathan got the message, and he happily moved his head forward, taking more of Clay's dick into his mouth, sucking in as much as he could, Nathan began to bob his head up and down, faster and faster. What he couldn't fit in his mouth he would jerk off, his hands coming into contact with Clay's wet pubic hair. Clay shrieked as Nathan fondled with his nut sack, while sucking Clay's head. Nathan pulled back, allowing the stiff cock to slide out. Noticing Clay's disappointment, Nathan grasped and stroked the cock while asking.

"You want me to deep throat you?" Clay only nodded and grunted, as Nathan continued to work his cock.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Yes" Clay moaned.

"Yes what?" Nathan teased. Clay grunted in annoyance.

"Deep throat me!"

"Please?" Nathan said, knowing how much of a prick he was acting.

"FUCK, DEEP THROAT ME PLEASE!" Clay screamed out. Nathan had tormented Clay long enough, nodding he proceeded. Coming level with Clay's monster cock, his hand grasped the base, buried deeply in Clay's hairy wet bush of pubes. He put the head into his mouth, sucking the pre cum into his willing mouth. Clay moaned out, his hands grasping onto Nathan's head. Nathan gagged a little as Clay's cock began to slide down Nathan's willing throat. Finding it very hard to breath when you have a rather large (and not to mention growing) organ stuck 8 inches in your mouth, Nathan began to breathe through his nose. Clay was withering above, panting, grunting, his hips jerking as Nathan continued to deep throat his love. Noticing Clay was close, Nathan pulled back and sucked on the head, while jerking the rest of Clay's cock.

"YES, OH GOD YES! NATE" Clay screamed, his toes curling, his vision blurring, Clay exploded into Nathan's mouth. Nathan sucked and swallowed Clay's hot seed, downing the juices easily. Nathan pulled back, standing to Clay's level. Watching a Clay came down from his high, Nathan captured his lips with his. Kissing passionately Clay moaned along.

"Let's get you into bed, you have a big trip tomorrow" Clay said after the kiss finished. They dried each other off, getting a little hard again after they lingered on certain body parts longer than usual, they then headed for the bed. Clay moved his untouched and cold dinner onto the side table, while Nathan got into bed, and set the alarm. Clay got in beside him. Moving so his crotch was buried deep with Nathan's arse.

"That feels good" Nathan muttered. Clay leaned up and kissed Nathan's shoulder. Nathan then turned to face Clay, they kissed for several minutes.

"I love you" Nathan said as Clay moved his hand down to pinch Nathan's nipple, and then getting a soft gasp from the other man.

"I love you too, so much, and it's goanna suck when your gone!" Clay half pouted and half angrily.

"I know, but like I said, phone sex is the hottest thing to happen in the 21st centaury" Nathan said cockily.

"Who say's that Nate?" Clay asked.

"Fine you made your point" Nathan said.

* * *

The next morning arrived too soon. Nathan's bags were packed, and loaded into the cab.

"I'll see you soon" Clay said, his voice stuttering a little.

"2or 3 months won't be long" Nathan said, moving forward and kissing Clay hard on the lips, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Call me when you get in!" Clay said, running his hands all over Nathan's body.

"I will, now go and get yourself some new clients, but keep it strictly professional!" Nathan said teasing.

"Ass" Clay said, hugging Nathan one last time.

"Love you"

"I love you too, now go one get going!" Clay said holding back the tears. Nathan kissed Clay one last time, then moved into the cab.

"Ok, bring on the 3 months, I can do this" Clay whispered as he waved goodbye, and watched the cab leave the driveway and then turn the corner. Clay suddenly felt alone as he entered the house, taking in the surroundings, Clay decided a visit to Tric could cheer him up.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

Nathan and Clay invest in the phone sex technique.

Nathan wins more than just a championship!

How does everyone find out about Nathan and Clay's relationship?

Please comment and tell me what you think!

OK Plans have changed. I said that there would only be one more chapter, but instead, now there are two left. I decided to break this part of the chapter up, so it's not all one long one. So there are two chapters left, the next one is to have the hot phone sex, and the last chapter will be just an epilogue, and finishing up the story. So check back more the next two chapters, hope you liked this one! And please review


	13. Hot, Self Sucking, Fingering, Phone Sex!

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH. Sex between two males is contained in this chapter.**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 13- Hot, Self Sucking, Fingering, Phone Sex!

Clay tried his hardest to keep himself busy over the next coming months, but he failed, hard and fast. He missed Nathan so much. Nathan on the other hand, had never been so preoccupied. The moment he landed he was already at press interviews, then off to more, and then to the gym, getting ready for the coming games. He missed Clay the most at nights; he missed the warmth of a second person in the bed, and Clay felt the same. They missed each other more than words could explain.

* * *

"Nathan hey!" Clay said the first time Nathan had called in nearly 2 weeks. Clay could not hide the excitement in his voice. Hearing Nathan's voice was music to his ears.

"Hey babe, I'm really sorry, I've really missed you" Nathan said, trying his hardest to convince his lover.

"I've really missed you too" Clay moaned, as he sat up on the couch to get more comfortable.

"I know, but not too long, only what, 8 weeks" Clay said, sighing a little.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked.

"I'm counting!" Clay said, laughing into the phone.

"You just want to fuck me again!" Nathan sniggered back. Clay rubbed himself, and began to grow.

"Yes I do, my left hand can only do so much" Clay smiled. He rubbed himself a little harder.

Nathan too felt his cock up, and imagined Clay jerking off to him.

"Stop it, you're making me hard!" Nathan moaned.

"I'm just so irresistible!" Clay smiled back and rubbed himself.

"Not as irresistible as me!" Nathan said back, trying to be the bigger man in the relationship.

"No you're bloody sex on wheels!" Clay said.

"Thanks babe, you're not too bad yourself" Nathan muttered back then continued.

"I miss your pecs!" Clay smiled, and put his hand up his shirt and pinched his nipple and then grasped the area.

"Yeah they are good!" Clay continued "They feel good!" Clay suddenly heard Nathan make a slight moan. So Clay decided to moan as well, making the mood between them so intense.

"Are you touching yourself?" Nathan asked, closing his eyes, and leaning down on his bed.

"Yeah I am, are you?" Clay asked his breath staggering.

"I can if you want me to?" Nathan asked, hoping for it to sound like a rhetorical question.

"Take your shirt off" Clay said, as he heard the muffled sound of Nathan's shirt being torn off his ripped body.

"Anything for you!" Nathan said in a husky voice.

"God I love you" Clay moaned, pinching the other nipple, and getting the bud extremely hard in his hand.

"I love you too babe" Nathan replied. Running his hands over his body, his hands gently ghosting over his nipples, then across his huge ripped six pack, his fingers running through his treasure trail. Nathan let out a moan, his cock steadily growing in his pants. Clay heard this and his hands moved down and grabbed his growing bulge.

"I'm so hard" Clay grunted as he began to thrust up into his hands.

"Fuck, god" Nathan moaned out as he grasped his bulge and also began to thrust forward.

"Who knew this could be so hot" Clay moaned as they continued to grope themselves.

"O, now he likes it, from what I remember you didn't like the idea" Nathan said in a cocky way.

FLASHBACK

"_I love you" Nathan said as Clay moved his hand down to pinch Nathan's nipple, and then getting a soft gasp from the other man._

"_I love you too, so much, and its goanna suck when you're gone!" Clay half pouted and half angrily._

"_I know, but like I said, phone sex is the hottest thing to happen in the 21__st__ century" Nathan said cockily._

"_Who say's that Nate?" Clay asked._

"_Fine you made your point" Nathan said._

END FLASHBACK

"Well under these circumstances" Clay said trailing off a little.

"Basted, you're loving this!" Nathan sneered.

"Ok yeah I am" Clay laughed to Nathan. Who laughed back. Clay sat up and removed his shirt and put the phone on loud speaker, his hands began to undo his pants, his belt buckle going first, and then he proceeded to unto the zip.

"Are you getting naked?" Nathan yelled on the phone to Clay who had now removed his pants, and left only in his briefs.

"You bet I am, I wanna get off, and you're goanna get me off!" Clay said in his sexual husky voice, he removed his briefs and grasped onto his throbbing cock. All 8 inches were throbbing and the head was leaking huge amounts of pre cum.

"What do you want me to do?" Clay asked Nathan as he continued to jerk his member off.

"I don't know, taste your cum" Nathan moaned as he also began to undo his pants, pulling the elastic away, and pulling both his pants and briefs down, so Nathan's 9.5 inch cock swung into his 6 pack, his pre cum also leaking out of his cock. Clay laughed at Nathan's request.

"Anything for my boyfriend" Clay said, his finger going to the head of his cock, his thumb accumulating affair amount of pre cum.

"You do it to" Clay said waiting for Nathan. Nathan grasped the base of his thick member and he grabbed the head and the cum swirled around his fingers.

"Cheers!" Nathan said to Clay. At the same time they both but their cum coated fingers into their mouths. Both men tasted the salty taste of their cum. Moaning Nathan and Clay both felt their cocks throbbing as they got turned on even more.

"I'm feeling kinky" Clay suddenly said after returning to jerking his cock.

"How so?" Nathan asked as he gathered another round of cum and sucked onto his finger again. Clay didn't reply, he put his finger into his mouth and sucked on it, still tasting his cum. Then Nathan heard a loud moan coming from Clay.

"What are you doing to make yourself moan like that?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fingering myself" Clay moaned out as his index finger began to breech the tight ring of muscle around Clay's ass.

"Oh my god" Nathan grunted, jerking himself harder.

"O fuck" Clay moaned as his index finger was halfway into his ass, he began to push it in and out, picking up the pace.

"Fuck your ass, pretend I'm fingering you!" Nathan demanded, as Clay finally got his entire index finger into his hot channel, he then began to add a second finger, his breathing began to quicken.

"Are you goanna just sit their jerking, or are you goanna suck yourself?" Clay asked, his dominating tone arising as he now added a third finger into his stretching hole.

"You serious?" Nathan asked, putting the phone onto loud speaker.

"Damn right I am" Clay said as he continued to scissor himself, his hole now really begging to be stretched as he tried to put a fourth finger in. Nathan hesitated and looked down at his leaking cock. Feeling daring Nathan said he would go ahead. Moving himself he lent against his pillows and swung his legs into the air, then using his legs as a lever, he held onto the headboard, Nathan's cock now level with his mouth. Clay heard all this and fucking his hole harder and faster, his other hand jerking himself off, getting hornier at the thought of Nathan sucking himself off. Taking a few deep breathes Nathan grabbed his cock and put the head into his mouth. Nathan didn't need to be flexible to do this, his cock was long enough to be self sucked.

"Pretend I'm sucking you!" Clay grunted. Nathan moaned his muffle, his lips going past the head and downing his cock, his tongue licking the slit. Nathan moaned to himself, not realising how good this felt, his pace quickened as he put more and more of his cock into his mouth. Nathan was face fucking himself.

"FUCK!" Clay suddenly screamed as he hit his prostate. Nathan pulled his cock out, a huge slurpering sound sounded.

"You alright babe?" Nathan asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hit my prostate!" Clay said half laughing and hitting the spot again and again. Nathan said ok and went back to his cock. He pulling it and licked the head, and sucking on his cum.

"Oh god I'm about to cum!" Clay grunted as his cock began to vibrate. Nathan too was getting close, imagining Clay about to cum. It was all over in a matter of moments. Clay's orgasm came first, his cock began to spurt cum all over the place, his hand going deeper into his cock as his ass began to clench up.

"FUCK ME NATHAN!" Clay scream. Nathan moaned as it had gotten to much for him, suddenly Nathan erupted in his own mouth. His cum flowing into his own mouth. Nathan gagged as his load was so huge. Nathan pulled back and swallowed. Both men were panting very hard, their post orgasms slowly subsiding.

"Fuck that was hot!" Clay panted as he pulled his fingers out of his ass, while Nathan slowly began to breath again.

"I can't wait to fuck you for real!" Nathan panted to his lover.

TBC...

**NEXT CHAPTER (LAST ONE): **

Nathan wins more than just a championship!

How does everyone find out about Nathan and Clay's relationship?

Who gets a shock phone call, bringing up the past and possibly tearing Nathan and Clay apart?

Hey guys,

I'm very sorry about the long long wait! But now its hear and I hope you can enjoy it. There is only one chapter left now, and I will hopefully be updating the story shortly. Also look out for a new OTH slash fan fic about Lucas and two other characters. So please read and review, and I hope you liked this chapter. Again sorry about the long wait.


	14. Epilogue: Nathan does Clay!

What lies in the Locker Room!

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH. Sex between two males is contained in this chapter.**

Rating: R/NC 17

Pairing: Nathan/Clay

Spoilers: Yes

Chapter 14- Epilogue

"_FUCK!" Clay suddenly screamed as he hit his prostate. Nathan pulled his cock out, a huge slurpering sound sounded. _

"_You alright babe?" Nathan asked, sounding concerned._

"_Yeah I'm fine, I just hit my prostate!" Clay said half laughing and hitting the spot again and again. Nathan said ok and went back to his cock. He pulling it and licked the head, and sucking on his cum._

"_Oh god I'm about to cum!" Clay grunted as his cock began to vibrate. Nathan too was getting close, imagining Clay about to cum. It was all over in a matter of moments. Clay's orgasm came first, his cock began to spurt cum all over the place, his hand going deeper into his cock as his ass began to clench up._

"_FUCK ME NATHAN!" Clay scream. Nathan moaned as it had gotten to much for him, suddenly Nathan erupted in his own mouth. His cum flowing into his own mouth. Nathan gagged as his load was so huge. Nathan pulled back and swallowed. Both men were panting very hard, their post orgasms slowly subsiding. _

"_Fuck that was hot!" Clay panted as he pulled his fingers out of his ass, while Nathan slowly began to breath again._

"_I can't wait to fuck you for real!" Nathan panted to his lover._

_**I love you**__" Nathan said quietly and then leaning down to kiss Clay, who gracefully accepted the kiss._

"_No thank you and ditto" Clay said after the kiss ended._

"_I just want to thank you for being there for me Clay, I really appreciate you, and all of your help" Nathan went on, his hands rubbing Clay's shoulder._

"_I will always be here for you!" Clay said moving the tray of food and plonking it onto the side table. _

"_Come here" He said to Nathan, pulling at the top of Nathan's white tank top downwards. Nathan knew what he wanted, giving in he lend forward until his whole body was on top of Clay, slowly they kissed, making it one of the most passionate ones they had had so far. Moaning as Nathan straddled his hips Clay's hands ventured up and underneath Nathan's top, feeling the hard muscles._

"_I'm leaving tomorrow" Nathan said breaking the kiss, his hands falling down onto Clay's chest, slowly playing with one of his nipples._

"_How long?" Clay looked on, his hands tightly holding Nathan. _

"_I have been contracted for 9 games, so anyone of those for the season, and if I play well enough, I will be picked up for a whole season" Nathan said, pinching Clay's left nipple. _

"_That's what 2-3 months?" Clay said, his voice breaking, showing his emotion. _

"_It's a long time, but I'll be right back!" Nathan said reassuringly, he lent down kissing his lover._

"_Besides, just imagine all the phone sex!" Nathan continued, after Clay went quiet._

"_I'll miss you __**boyfriend**__" Clay sobbed leaning up and kissing Nathan hard._

"_I'll be back before you know it, now come and take a shower with me"_

"_OHFUCK, FUCK CLAY I'M CUMING!!" Nathan screamed, Clay quickly downed all of Nathan's 9.5 inch cock right to the base, gagging to the point he never had, Nathan exploded into Clay's hot and awaiting mouth, in his head Clay counted 6 cum shots._

"_FUCK ME, OH MY GOD CLAY YES!" Nathan moaned, after having the biggest orgasm he ever had. Clay pulled up and off Nathan's cock, swallowing the cum, and then cleaning Nathan's cock up, he sucked the head, making sure every single last drop was gone._

"Defiantly, _**I want this, I want you, I need you!"**_

Clay had these dreams over and over again until Nathan came back home. A championship in his resume. But that wasn't the biggest news to happen. The secret was out! It was the night after Nathan and Clay had had their phone sex activities that their secret was out in the public.

"Breaking new tonight, as shock allegations that Bobcats basketball player Nathan Scott is in a same sex relationship with his agent Clayton Evans!" Clay dropped his glass, the water spraying onto the carpet. The phone was off the hook over the coming days. Clay spoke to Nathan and told him to deny the allegations and insist they were rumours.

* * *

"Is it true?" Brooke asked as Clay opened the door to allow the group in, consisting of Brooke, Julian, Quinn, Alex, Mouth, Millicent and Clay was gobsmacked to see Haley walking up the steps.

"Come in" Clay said ignoring Brooke and looking directly at Haley.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Clay? I still care for Nathan, he is the farther of my son!" Haley said looking straight into Clay's eyes.

"Sorry, I understand, is Jamie with you?" Clay asked looking over Haley's shoulder.

"No, I'm not getting Jamie into the middle of this like last time, first I want to know the truth!" Haley said again, and moving into her former home.

"Is it true?" Quinn asked as Clay walked back into the room, facing all of his closest friends.

"Yeah it is!" Clay said, his head falling, as he heard the gasp, and Brooke sigh, a small comment that everyone heard.

"Why are all the cute ones gay?" Haley sat down on the stool at the kitchen counter top.

"How long?" Clay looked up at her.

"Around 7 months" Clay said as Haley only nodded.

"Well how did the media find out?" Mouth asked, looking at the other to try and see if any off them could sink so low.

"I have no idea, but what I need from you guys is to stay quiet, I told Nathan to deny the claims, but he wanted to be honest with you guys, wanted you to know, and so did I" Clay panted, the emotion getting to him.

"No worries Clay" Julian said, standing and patting Clay on the shoulder, who looked up and nodded.

* * *

"I told them" Clay said into his cell.

"And?" Nathan asked, his voice showing his urgency to know how his friends and family would react.

"It's ok, there happy for us Nate" Clay smiled, trying to remain calm. Nathan sighed, his heart slowing to normal speed.

"That's great, hang on I have another call.. its Lucas, call you later?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, I love you!" Clay said.

'Love you too" Nathan replied, hanging up, and then answering Lucas' call

"Hey Luke" Nathan said, taking a steady breath.

"Nate, hi, yeah I'm good, really good!" Nathan had a feeling Lucas wasn't being completely truthful, and was about to press on when Lucas continued.

"And how is my little bro doing in the Bobcats?" Lucas asked, trying to make Nathan laugh.

"Good, every things good" Nathan said back, feeling the awkward silence in the conversation growing.

"Well what rock have you been living under?" Lucas demanded. Nathan was confused.

"Sorry?"

"Oh common!" Lucas said, sighing into the phone. Offcourse Nathan knew what his brother was talking about.

"Oh that?" Nathan hesitated.

"Yeah that!"

"It's nothing, I'm not seeing my agent, just some fan probably making up rumours" Nathan said trying to cover up his secret. For some reason he couldn't tell Lucas the truth, it just felt like a letdown.

"Nate if it is true, and I'm not saying it is, but you can tell me, I won't judge" Lucas said, waiting for Nathan's response.

"Luke, I'm telling the truth, don't worry it's just rumours....."

* * *

1 MONTH LATER.....

A month had passed since Nathan and Clay's relationship had been flashed across the media. But lucky for them, the media moved on, and now the media only focused on how many hoops Nathan made per game. And they soon went into a frenzy the moment Nathan made the winning shot for the Bobcats taking the championship for the first time.

"Dad!" Jamie screamed the moment Nathan arrived home for the first time in months.

"Hey bud!" Nathan beamed, leaning down and picking Jamie up and smiling at seeing his son. Clay came up the hall, his heart skipping beats the moment he saw Nathan.

"Hey" Clay could only say, wishing he could hug his lover.

"Hi" Nathan replied as he put Jamie back down.

"Did you get me anything?" Jamie asked looking behind his dad trying to see if a present would all of a sudden pop out of nowhere.

"How'd you know?" Nathan smiled, ruffling Jamie's hair. Jamie smiled in anticipation. Nathan smirked and nodded to the car.

"Yes!" Jamie said running out for the car. As soon as Jamie was out of ear shot. Nathan pounced onto his lover.

"Baby I've missed you!" Nathan moaned, tacking Clay's lips and their kiss was one of the most passionate ones they had ever had. There breathing became so intense that they were making a lot of noise. Nathan pushed Clay up against the wall, his cock thrusting to meet with Clay's equally hard member.

"Fuck I've missed you!" Clay grunted, his hands moving down and grasping onto Nathan solid package.

"O god!" Nathan moaned, his head falling back, as Clay leaned in and sucked onto his neck, making Nathan go wild.

"Dad, thanks for these!" Jamie said, as Nathan and Clay suddenly pulled apart very quickly.

"No worries bud" Nathan panted, looking Clay in the eyes.

* * *

_Inside the house was the smashing of glass, as Nathan smashed the picture frame of him and Haley at their senior Prom._

"_Ok Jamie just run in a grab what you need" Quinn said after driving Jamie home to get some of his belongings. Jamie unlocked the door and walked in. Nathan was gone, and the house was empty. The first thing Jamie noticed was the cracked glass picture of his mum and dad._

Jamie suddenly woke, tears down his face, his dreams continually repeating the said dream. Jamie missed his dad, and his mom wasn't the same.

* * *

Jamie stayed the whole week; this was the first time Jamie had been to see Nathan in 3 months, and while Jamie was over, Nathan insisted that there was to be no sex, no sleeping in the same bed, just no sexual antics period. But the moment Haley came by and picked Jamie up to take him home, Nathan and Clay could do whatever they wanted.

"Finally!" Clay moaned out at grabbed his boyfriend into a deep kiss, they fell against the door, their kiss becoming more and more intense by the second. Nathan groaned out as both their hard cocks rubbed against each other.

"I've missed you!" Nathan moaned in between kisses. Clay grunted, his hand moving down south, grasping onto Nathan's bulge. The need for air broke their long make out, breaking apart; both men were panting, and their lips swollen and red.

"Dinner" Clay whispered

"Yeah" Nathan said back their head hitting together, both tasting each other breath.

"I can't wait to make love to you!" Nathan said again, his hands entangling with Clay's.

"Well tonight could be you're lucky night!" Clay teased, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Nathan got even harder at the thought.

* * *

"That was nice" Nathan murmured putting the last bit of bread in his mouth.

"Anything I make is nice" Clay smiled, taking another glass of beer, sculling it down fast. Nathan only smiled, he looked over at Clay.

"I'm really sorry Clay, about everything that's happened" Nathan suddenly said, his smile disappearing immediately. Clay immediately looked up from his plate, he looked intently at Nathan.

"None of this is your fault Nathan" Nathan only sighed, he looked down.

"Why do rumours always hover around me?" Nathan said, pushing his meal away, suddenly losing his appetite.

"Honey" Clay sympathised as he rubbed his lover's foot with his own. Nathan looked up to Clay, their eyes locking with each others.

"I just don't want to cause problems for anyone, especially you" Nathan mumbled. Clay felt his heart melt.

"You could never cause me problems" Clay said heartily back.

"I love you; I love you for understanding me!" Nathan grinned as he began to get turned on by Clay's rubbing leg.

"You like that?" Clay asked as Nathan let out a small moan.

"You should like this more" Clay sniggered. He pushed his chair back and got under the table. Moving forward until Nathan's crotch was level with his face.

"Oh my god you're not!?" Nathan grinned then suddenly moaned as Clay suddenly grasped his lovers crotch, rubbing the thick bulging flesh, feeling it grow in his hands.

"I love your cock" Clay said as he put his hands up Nathan's shirt, his fingers ticking Nathan's hairy trail.

"Fuck Clay" Nathan grunted thrusting his hips forward and releasing some of his pleasure. Clay undid the belt and pulled the buckle of in a hurry. Nathan panted in anticipation, his heart beating fast.

"Yum" Clay said, licking his lips as he pulled Nathan's jeans and briefs off, revealing his monster 9.5 inch pucker. Clay slowly breathed on the mushroom head, Nathan's pre cum leaking out.

"Fuck just suck me" Nathan grumbled, his hands going under the table and grasping onto Clay's blond hair, forcing his lover onto his fuck pole. Clay gagged as the member descended its way into Clay's willing mouth. Grunting as Clay began to adjust to the large organ taking all his oxygen Nathan yelled out as Clay's warm lips sucked around the base, Nathan's whole cock falling down Clay's throat.

"FUCK HONEY THAT'S GOOD!" Nathan screamed as he trusted his cock upwards. Clay continued to gag, deep throating Nathan Scott was no easy task. Pulling up for air, Nathan's cock slipped out with a slurpuring sound. Clay grasped onto the pole, rubbing it up and down, his mouth bobbing up and down on Nathan. After missing Clay too much, Nathan exploded into Clay's mouth.

"OH GOD!" He moaned, as his cum spurted into Clay's mouth. Downing the juices, Clay got up from under the table and pulled Nathan into the bedroom.

* * *

They laid in each other's arms for hours, occasionally making out and rubbing their hard cocks together.

"You promised" Nathan said pulling back from a long drawn kiss.

"I know, and I'm willing" Clay smiled, pulling Nathan in for another kiss. They did this for what felt like hours, pulling back Nathan looked down at Clay.

"You ready?" Clay didn't even hesitate.

"Make love to me, please" He whispered, his lips capturing Nathan, the two pouring all their lust into the kiss. Nathan turned Clay onto his knees, his bum facing Nate's mouth.

"Be gentle" Clay smiled looking back.

"Pussy Nathan laughed back, he leaned forwards and kissed both of Clay's butt cheeks, rubbing them and pinching the soft bubble butt.

"Oooh" Clay moaned as Nathan leaned in and kissed Clay's hole, his tongue making its way up Clay's hole.

"GOD" Clay suddenly murmed as he felt the wet tongue slip in and out of his hole. Nathan continued to rim his boyfriend, his hands grasping onto Clays hairy arse. Nathan pulled back, and wet his finger with Clay's leaking pre cum.

"Fuck" Clay groaned as Nathan jerked him off, while gathering the cum, coating it all around his finger.

"Ready to be finger fucked?" Nathan said half laughing. Clay only nodded. Getting the go ahead Nathan proceeded. Moving his index cum coated finger forwards, Nathan breached Clay tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck" Clay said as Nathan was suddenly already in.

"God you're not even tight!" Nathan said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well I got busy when you were away!" Clay laughed. Nathan only nodded as he could easily slip 3 of his fingers in. After stretching some of Clay and hitting his prostate every now again, Nathan decided to lube his cock up.

"Up ya get!" Nathan said pulling Clay to his knees, turning him around a passionately kissing him. Clay could taste his arse on Nathan's lips.

"Mmmmm" Both men moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other.

"You're going to suck me off!" Nathan said standing up and moving off the bed, and pulling Clay with him. Clay had a confused look on his face, wondering why he couldn't just suck Nate on the bed. Nathan smiled at Clay's confused look. It was in one quick movement that Clay was suddenly upside down, his mouth facing Nathan's cock, and Clay's arse was right under Nate's mouth.

"Wow fuck Nate" Clay screamed as he was suddenly cut short, Nathan's cock buried deep in his mouth.

"Fuck yeah" Nathan moaned, he then shoved his face into Clay's arse, his tongue buried deep in Clay's hole. The pair continued for a while, Clay bobbing his head up and down on Nathan's fuck pole. Nathan pulled his face away, sticking his fingers back in, his three fingers going deep into Clay who was beginning to moan in pleasure.

"Ok, I have to fuck you now!" Nathan screamed, feeling that both of them were close. Letting Clay down onto the bed, and making sure Clay's arse was facing his crotch.

"You ready honey?" Nathan moaned, jerking his wet cock, feeling his monster grew to an astonishing 10 inches through his anticipation. Clay nodded, ready for the biggest intrusion of his life. Slowly Nathan entered Clay for the first time, it was Nathan's first time giving anal sex, and it was Clay's first time being fucked. The head of Nathan's cock was buried deep in Clay's hairy arse. He entered slowly, his mushroom head breaching the ring of muscle, cause Clay to grunt, as he felt the initial pressure begin.

"Fuck babe" Clay said as Nathan finally got his head in, and slowly began to push further in. Nathan was in awe, the heat around his cock was beyond anything Nathan had ever experienced, no wonder gay sex was so popular.

"Fuck this is so hot" Nathan grunted, as he slowly pushed in.

"ARRRG" Clay yelled out, causing Nathan to halt immediately.

"Fuck you ok?" Nathan quickly asked. Clay was panting.

"Yeah, you just hit my prostate!" Clay said as he felt another wave of pleasure go through him.

"OK, well be warned, I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow!" Nathan said as he finally made it all the way in.

"All right I'm in" Nathan said as he felt his stomach breech Clay's arse.

"FUCK YOUR HUGE!" Clay screamed.

"Ahhh, now he doesn't like it!" Nathan sneered remembering back to his first time.

"_Hey it's ok, I'll go slow, if you want to stop anytime, all you have to say is stop, ok?" Clay said reassuring him and moving up until he was lying on Nathan's back. He kissed Nathan's neck, as Nathan nodded his response. Moving downward, kissing the muscled back, between the shoulder blades, down the spine. He reached Nathan's arse again, kissed and rimmed his hole for a moment and then sat up. He ripped the condom packet open and slid it over his erect member._

"_Ok here I go, Nate just say stop anytime ok" Clay said. _

"_Just go" Nathan said rather impatiently. Clay moved forward, the head of his cock rubbed against Nathan's stretched hole. Nathan shivered. Clay pushed forward; the lube from the condom helped his hard member enter Nathan's hole a lot more easier than his fingers could. Soon Clay's head had gotten past Nathan's tight ring of muscle. _

"_OH FUCK THAT HURTS!" Nathan roared with pain. He felt like his arse was being torn in two. Clay stopped immediately, letting Nathan get used to the invasion._

"_Keep going Clay" Nathan moaned out a short while later. Clay slowly pushed forward, the temptation to just shove his whole dick in was high, but he didn't want to hurt Nathan. Nathan was grunting and panting._

"_FUCK CLAY, IT HURTS!" Nathan wailed. Clay stopped again, he was only half way in._

"_Nathan just relax"_

"_Easy for you o say, you haven't got an 8 INCH DICK UP YOUR ARSE!" Nathan retorted back._

"_When I hit your prostate you liked it didn't you?" Clay asked slowly pushing forwards._

"_Y—yeah why?" Nathan asked._

"_Well, when I get all the way in, I will be continually be hitting your prostate,, it gets better!" Clay reassured him, still pushing forward._

"_YEAH WELL LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I GET MY 9.5 INCHER UP YOUR TIGHT ARSE!" Nathan screamed back as Clay finally was all the way in, his pubes touching Nathan's butt, making him moan. _

"See, you can dish but you can't take" Nathan sneered, as Clay groaned at the soreness his arse felt.

"Just more!" Clay screamed, as the pain was beginning to become unbearable. Nathan began a steady rhythm that took both men to the point of no return. Panting the sweat began to build up, boy adults were moaning as Nathan continued to thrust in and out of Clay, hitting his prostate over and over.

"NATE IM CUMMING!" Clay yelled as Nathan hit his for the 8th time, moving his hand at lightning speed Nathan grasped Clay's cock and jerked him, sending his over the edge into pure bliss. Clay's ass cheeks constricted and sent Nathan over the edge too, his cum exploding into his lover, the most he had ever let out. Both still panting Nathan slowly pulled his still stiff cock out of a spent Clay who was mumbling under his breath.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked breathing out fast, as he suddenly heard his phone ring.

"I said" Clay panted as Nathan reached over to the ringing phone. Picking it up.

"Will'- Nathan saw that it was Lucas calling 'you'- Nathan answered the call, "MARRY ME!?" Nathan sat frozen after Clay's words. The moment Nathan answered the call, Lucas had shouted out.

"I'm coming home!"

Finished!

OH MY GOD! Sorry to leave the conclusion of the story on such a huge cliff-hanger! I can't believe I have finished the story! I has taken such a long time to write, but I'm glad its finished, well story one it. I would like to say thank you for reading the story and reviewing it! Thank you so much for being patient for updates, and I really hope you enjoyed the storyline, characters, and I look forwards to writing other One Tree Hill Slash stories.

At the moment, I am not planning a sequel, but have been in contact with Lathan Lover, who said is interested in writing a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure when or if there will be a sequel, but I will let you know if another story will begin. To give you an inside of what plot two is based around, I suggest you look back at some of the hints I have left in the last two chapters, regarding a future storyline.

Again thanks for all the great feedback, and hope you read my present and future fics! Yours lathan-brucasfan


End file.
